The East High Stalker
by qwerty55
Summary: Gabriella's life is perfect. Perfect boyfriend, friends, and family. What will happen if Troy, the new boy in East High, starts to stalk her? Who will she choose, her boyfriend or Troy?
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**_She lived on a perfect life..._**

**_(Showing Gabriella having fun with her family and friends)_**

**_Perfect boyfriend, family and friends..._**

**_But a boy shows up_**

**_(Showing Troy being introduced by Miss Darbus in class)_**

**_"This is Troy Bolton, he's a transfer from New York"(Miss Darbus)_**

**_There's a conflict will happen in East High_**

**_"Who's that?"(Troy)_**

**_"That's Gabriella, the school captain's girlfriend(Chad)_**

**_Will something happen?_**

**_(Showing Troy spying on Gabriella and her boyfriend)_**

**_"I love you Gabriella"(Derek, Gabriella's boyfriend)_**

**_"I love you too"(Gabriella)_**

**_Troy cannot be be with Gabriella...But there was no choice...He have to stalk her_**

**_(Showing Troy following Gabriella)_**

**_"Why the hell are you stalking me?!"(Gabriella)_**

**_"I love you Gabriella...I don't care about your boyfriend"(Troy)_**

**_Who will Gabriella choose? Troy or Derek?_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_Chace Crawford as Derek Lloyd_**

**_The East High Stalker_**

**_Coming very soon..._**

**Author's Note:Like it? Tell me what you think about this. I hope you guys liked the trailer._  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guy

Gabriella's P.O.V.

It was another Monday morning. I should have slept early. Anyways, my name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 16 years old and I live with my father, who is an owner of a bank and my mother, who's a manager of a big company.

I have a little sister name Stella, she's 12 years old and still a 6th grader. Me and Stella get along very well. I have my best friends like Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Diana(imagine she's Taylor Swift). But the most sweetest person I've ever seen in East High is my boyfriend Derek. His the captain of the basketball team and the hottest guy in East High.

Anyways, I saw my boyfriend at school and kissed me on the cheeks.

"How's my Gabi?" said Derek

"Well, I'm fine thank you" I said.

"We better get to class, Darbus my get angry with us again" said Derek.

I nodded and proceeded to the class. I sat between Diana and Taylor. While waiting for the bell to ring, I saw a tall guy entered the classroom and talking to miss Darbus. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He must be new here.

No one's P.O.V.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered to they're seat. Troy, however, was standing in front of the class.

"Class, settle down. We have a new student here, he's name is Troy Bolton. He's a transferee from New York" said Miss Darbus

Troy looked at the class and he can see girls giggling and saying"Wow, this new guy is cute" or"Wow, he's so hot!" Then, his eyes caught someone. He saw a petite girl, with brown eyes. She was a brunette. Her lips looks so kissable. He smirked as he saw the girl.

"Okay mister Bolton, take a seat" said Miss Darbus.

While Miss Darbus is discussing the new lesson, Troy couldn't help but thinking the girl he saw. Surely on his old school, no girl was like that. This girl is very sophisticating and looks very beautiful.

It was lunch time and Troy sat alone himself in a table reading a book. While reading, he bites an apple and drinks milk. People thought he was mysterious yet girls were drooling at him. He just read a book and after reading a page, he proceeds to the next.

"Yo! Let's talk to the new kid" said Chad, who was a jock

"Hm... I don't know Chad. He looks weird" said Zeke

"Not me, I'm with Gabriella. You guys go ahead" said Derek who was sweetly flirting with Gabriella on the table.

"Come on guys, let's check him out" said Jason

"Fine" said Zeke.

While Zake, Chad and Jason were going to approach him, Derek looks at Troy and laughs. On the table, there was Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Diana.

"That new kid is a weirdo" said Derek

"Shut up Derek. Every girl is drooling at him except us of course" said Diana

"What? You call that a hottie? He's such a weirdo. I wonder what will Chad say when he talks to that new guy" said Derek

"Oh please Derek, mind your manners. Troy isn't like that" said his girlfriend Gabriella

Back to Chad, Troy was reading when he saw a fuzzy hair approaching him with 2 other guys. He raised his eyebrows as he closed his books.

"Hello! My name is Chad Danforth" said Chad"And this is Zeke and Jason"

"Hello, nice meeting you. I'm Troy, transferee from New York" said Troy

"Hey, wanna sit with my friends?" asked Chad

"Where is your friends?" asked Troy

"Right there" Chad pointed. Troy can see the girl he saw while ago. He wanted to seat with them but as he saw a guy kissing the girl, he got so jealous. Troy made an angry eyes as he saw this.

"Uh, earth to Troy?" said Chad

Came to his realization, he said"Oh, sorry. I am fine here."

"Really, cause, it's really lonely to see you reading a book alone" said Chad.

"Nah, I'm fine" said Troy. He couldn't help but thought why would this happen. It was love at first sight but it got broken...

"Okay, how about I'll seat with you to get to know more each other?" said Chad

"Sure" said Troy. Chad, Jason and Zeke sat with Troy. While Troy kept his book on his bag, he kept eying on Gabriella and the guy.

"So, Troy, are you a jock on your old school?" asked Jason

"Nope, I was just your average guy" said Troy

"Do you have siblings?" asked Zeke

"Yup, one little brother. His name is Dylan. Dylan is now 14 years old" said Troy. He then observed Gabriella and the guy she was flirting.

"Hey, who's that girl and that guy?" asked Troy as he pointed at them

"Oh them? The guy is Derek. He's the captain of the basketball team. The girl is Gabriella Montez, she's Derek's girlfriend" said Chad

"So, her name is Gabriella huh?" said Troy. Chad and his friends raised their eyebrows on what Troy said. **_What a beautiful name for a girl like her _**thought Troy.

* * *

**Author's note:Liked it? What do you think of Troy's attitude? My story, "The babysitter" will be updated soon. So as"Kidnapped with Love and Troy", "The Perfect Boy". Please review this story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

**Author's Note**:** Sorry if it had been a long time since I updated! I am really busy...Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I decided to change the age Gabriella's little sister, Stella**,** to 14 years old. Enjoy the story!  
**

No one's P.O.V.

It has been 2 weeks already and Troy usually get along with Chad, Zeke and Jason. Troy never got to friends with Derek he don't know why. But the main person on his target is Gabriella Montez.

Troy was walking on the lockers when he saw his best friend Chad getting something from the locker. Troy decided to talk with him by tapping his shoulder.

"Yo Chad!" said Troy as he tapped Chad's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Troy!" said Chad as he turned around.

"I was planning if we could go to the library today" said Troy

"Library? What are you dude? A nerd?"said Chad

"There's a history homework remember?" said Troy

"Troy, would less focus on homework and focus on your life. It seems that you need to tryout for the basketball team" said Chad

"Come on dude, I told you, I don't play basketball" said Troy

"Whatever, that's your choice" said Chad

Just then, someone caught Troy's sight. Gabriella passed Troy and Chad and opened her locker beside Chad's. Troy couldn't help but looking at her. He had been dying to kiss her but she has a boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Gabriella!" said Chad"Have you seen Derek?"

"Um...I guess not. I've been looking for him too" she replied. She felt a pair of blue eyes watching her and she felt chills down to her spine. Gabriella knew it was Troy who was watching her but she didn't mind it.

"Well, I guess I better go now" said Gabriella. She said that cause she felt Troy very scary.

When she left, she saw a friend Diana on the drinking fountain. Gabriella immediately approached her.

"Diana, we need to talk" said went to the girl's bathroom and they were all alone.

"What's up?" asked Diana

"Well, I know you might laugh or anything but I have something to say...I think someone is always watching me" said Gabriella

"You mean stalking you?" asked Diana

"Yeah...Ever since this first few weeks" said Gabriella

"Well, who do you think?" said Diana

"Um...Troy Bolton" said Gabriella

"Troy Bolton?! Are you serious? Now way! Gabriella, you must be feeling he likes you but he's not. Besides, he knows you have a boyfriend right?" said Diana

"I guess so, maybe I was just being stupid" said Gabriella.

But Gabriella thought Diana was right. She went to the Chemistry class and there, she saw Troy staring at her. When there eyes met, Troy would change the direction of his eyes. Gabriella didn't mind and just sat down.

But still, she felt someone watching her and she couldn't concentrate. Her boyfriend was on other class so she felt unprotected. When the bell rang, Gabriella's things are scattered all over her desk and she has to put it in her bag again.

"So, Gabi, can you come with me at the girl's bathroom?" asked Diana as she approached her.

"Uh, I have to pack my stuff. I'll catch up okay?" said Gabriella. Diana nodded and left the classroom.

Chad saw Troy just sitting in the classroom. Chad approached him and said"Yo dude! Come on! Let's go"

"I have to um...check my things first" said Troy"I'll meet you in the cafeteria"

"Okay" said Chad. when Chad left, Troy sat for a while and looked at Gabriella while she was fixing her things. God, she was beautiful thought Troy. Troy couldn't help but to stalk her and stare at her.

Gabriella, however, was too scared. The teacher even left the classroom. It was only her and Troy. Gabriella immediately packed her things and walked out of the classroom. Troy, however, walked out of the classroom to follow her.

It was scary for Gabriella. She was too scared and decided to go in the girl's bathroom. Of course, Troy didn't follow her anymore. Gabriella saw Diana washing her hands. Gabriella immediately talked to her.

"Diana! I swear! He's stalking me!" said Gabriella

"Gabi! Relax! Tell this to Derek!" said Diana

"If I told this to Derek, things must be worst" said Gabriella.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you Gabriella. Just avoid him and don't mind him" said Diana. Gabriella nodded and she was too scared to go outside. Diana felt Gabriella was too scared.

"How about I'll escort you out?" said Diana. Gabriella and Diana went outside and saw Derek.

"Hey babe! Come on, let's go to the cafeteria" said Derek. Diana then whispered to her that she should avoid Troy. When Diana left, Derek kissed Gabriella on the neck then on the lips.

"Come on Derek, not in front of the hallway" said Gabriella

"Fine. Let's go" said Derek. Little did they know, Troy was spying on them. Troy felt anger rising through his head. **_Derek, you bitch, you're not gonna get my Gabriella... You're all mine Gabi _**thought Troy.

**Author's Note: I know you're thinking that why Troy seems like a villain here. Don't worry, he's not a bad guy in the story. Just read my future chapters on this story and you'll understand that Troy is not a bad guy in the story. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Locket

**Author's Note : Okay, first of all, I'm sorry if I haven't updated for 1 year already. My apologies due to my studies. I decided to write stories again because after hearing Zanessa broke up(which I don't wanna remember it again), I want to relive they're love again by writing Troy and Gabriella stories again. Sad to accept they broke up but that's life. Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry if I hadn't updated a year. Please forgive me.**

After class, Gabriella went to find her boyfriend Derek, and of course, trying to avoid Troy. Gabriella then saw Derek and hurriedly walked to him. Gabriella felt really safe when she was on Derek's arms.

"Derek!" Gabriella said with a smile

"Oh, Brie!" said Derek with a reply

"So, how was my best boyfriend in the world?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Gabriella thought she's going to be safe at this moment until...

"Gabriella, I'm sorry but I can't walk you home today" said Derek

"Why?" asked Gabriella. Now she is scared.

"Apparently, I have basketball practice and I'm really sorry. I promise I'll walk you home tomorrow"

"It's okay" she said with a fake smile. She really had a bad luck today. First, a stalker now this? Gabriella can't take the bus because her house is just a walking distant. She decided to ask her friends to escort her to her house but it seems they are all busy.

"Please?" asked Gabriella to Diana

"Gabi, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you. All of us Taylor and Kelsi have this project and we have to finish. I'm really sorry" said Diana

"It's okay, I'll just walk home" she said with a half smile.

Gabriella then was about to go to the bathroom before leaving the school when she suddenly bumped and fell down by a tall figure. Her books all fell down and she was sitting on the floor. She looked in front of her and saw a pair of Nike shoes and a pair of legs of a guy. She looked up and saw none other than _**Troy Bolton.**_

_Oh God, what am I going to do?_ thought Gabriella. Suddenly, Troy grabbed her hand and picked her up.

"You better be careful next time" said Troy with a smirk. He then left with a walk. Gabriella sighed with a relief. Thank God nothing happened to her.

Hurriedly, she left the school building as fast as she can. She was hoping to avoid Troy the whole day. Why is this happening to her? Did she do something wrong? Is there a problem for a girl to have a happy life and perfect boyfriend.

When she was walking on the streets, she knew she was all alone. Until, she heard footsteps behind her. Whenever she stops, the footsteps stops. Gabriella decided to ran but was tripped by a rock. She fell down and can't move she was too scared.

"You forgot something" said a voice. Gabriella froze but got up as strong as she can. She turned around, it was Troy Bolton.

Troy was holding Gabriella's locket Derek gave her since Freshman year. Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"You bumped into me while ago and your locket fell. Good thing I saw you" said Troy with a smirk and a wink. Gabriella took it to Troy's hand.

"Thanks" said Gabriella nervously

"No problem, I know your boyfriend gave it to you cause his name and yours are written in your locket. I bet he's very special to you"

"Uh...Yeah...Thanks anyway, bye" said Gabriella and ran as fast as she can. Gabriella couldn't take it any more.

Meanwhile, Troy wasn't happy about that locket.

_So, you think you can run away Gabriella? This is just the beginning. Seeing your locket makes me even more obsessed with you. You think that locket is a key to your heart? Wait and see and your precious treasure will be broken into millions of pieces. This is just the beginning and I'm not gonna let you go. You'll be on my arms any time soon. _thought Troy.

Yes, Troy swore to get Gabriella on his hands any time soon.

**AN: So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review! I really put effort on this. Please don't think Troy's a bad guy here okay? I promise he's not. You'll soon find out in later chapters. Review please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 An Unexpected Instant Message

**Author's Note : I appreciate all the reviews you gave me :) Thanks you very much. I hope I can get more reviews this time. Here's the next chapter :)**

It was 6PM already and Gabriella felt relief when she got home. _What was Troy's reaction when he saw my locket? _was all in Gabriella's mind. She held her locket tightly, reminding her that she's safe but she really felt scared. It's not like something bad is going to happen to her right? Guess again...

"Maybe a little chat on my laptop won't hurt" said Gabriella.

She signed in as **Gabster01** on Yahoo Messenger and looked who's online. Unfortunately, no one was online. She sighed and wanted to chat with at least someone. However, an instant message pooped up her screen.

**Badboy14: Hello :) I miss you so much**

Gabriella was frozen on her seat. She didn't know who this stranger is.

**Gabster01: who are you?**

**Badboy14: why do you wanna know? I know you miss me too :)**

**Gabster01: get out please! Or else, I'll call the cops!**

**Badboy14: LOL, you can't do that. you don't even know where am I :)**

**Gabster01: stop it! I'm going to sign out now!**

**Badbaoy14: hahaha! okay :) but may I remind you that be careful when it comes to me :)**

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She signed out immediately and turned off the computer. This can't be happening. No doubt, that person is Troy. She lied on her bed and tried to forget Troy Bolton, but she really can't.

It was 9PM and Troy was lying down on the bed. Smirking on what happened earlier on school and his chat with Gabriella. Gabriella was really a different girl Troy met. When he was on his old school on West High, no person ever came near to him. Though he was a hot guy, he doesn't have friends at all. All the girls he courted never liked him. He was bullied by man varsity teams on his old school.

He wanted to get revenge on those people who teased him. Now that he's on East High, the first person on his target is none other than Derek Lloyd. I know what you're thinking, why is Troy giving revenge to Derek? Apparently, Derek used to bully Troy when Derek was still on West High during Freshmen year. Derek forgot all about Troy when he went to East High.

Now that Troy's in East High and knew Derek was studying there, he's gonna take revenge. When he first saw Gabriella, he wanted her so bad. When he knew Derek was Gabriella's boyfriend, it was a perfect plot for him to get Derek's girlfriend and get Derek's throne as king of East High.

"Yo Troy!" said his little brother Dylan who was standing behind the door

"Oh, Dylan! What's up man?" asked Troy

"Can you help me? I have this date with a girl this Saturday night (AN: the setting on this chapter is Monday) and it's my first time"

"It's your first time? Haha! Really?"

"Oh come on Troy, you gotta help me"

"Okay, how?"

"Just come with me on my date"

"But dude, that's awkward! I'm invading your privacy!"

"No Troy, my date is bringing her sister so that it can be like a double date. So, you can help me for my first date when I'm in trouble"

"Oh...Cool. Fine, I'm coming"

"Thanks man"

Gabriella was about to sleep when suddenly, her phone rang. She got up and checked it. There was one message on her cellphone.

_**"Hey, did you missed me?" **_that was written, with an unknown number.

Another text came.

**_"hehehe, I love you ;)"_**

And another one came

**_"Where do you live? Maybe we can make love there"_**

Gabriella had enough. She turned off her cellphone and hid under the covers of her bed. Without a doubt, she's not safe. Does she have to talk about this to Derek? Gabriella can't tell this to Derek since Troy might got angry with her.

_Oh God, what am I going to do? Now that Troy is stalking me, should I tell it to Derek? If I told him, Troy might get angry with me_ she thought. She was scared and confused at the same time.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The door opened and it was a relief for Gabriella that it was only her little sister Stella.

"Hey Gabi" said Stella

"Oh, hey Stella" said Gabriella with a weak smile

"Um, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. What's up?"

"Well, I have this date with a guy this Saturday"

"Uh huh, and?"

"Well, I was hoping you would come"

"But why?"

"Because my date is bringing his brother and we decided me, you, my date and his big brother is going on a double date"

"But Stella, I already have a boyfriend. I can't cheat on him. "

"Gabi, I know it's a double date but you really need to come too, so that you can help me. It's my first date"

"Fine, but only this date. No more"

"Thanks Gabs"

Little did Gabriella and Troy know, the two are going to have a double date on Saturday night.

**AN: Okay, if you're confused in this chapter, it means that Dylan and Stella is having they're first date and they need someone to guide. They decided to pick they're older sibling, Troy and Gabriella, to come to they're date so everything will go well since it's they're first. Troy and Gabriella don't know they're going to meet on Saturday night. So, I hope you can understand this chapter since I write very confusing. Anyways, please review. I really appreciated on your reviews last time. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6 More Stalkings

**AN : Thanks for all those wonderful reviews :) I love you guys :) Here's the next chapter :D Hope you'll enjoy it**

"Gabriella" said a voice

Gabriella wasn't focusing and kept thinking about Troy the whole day. It's Friday morning and it's the day where we all love. But Gabriella isn't happy when it comes to weekdays. Meeting Troy in the same classroom from Monday to Friday? Very frightening. It's almost Saturday and neither Troy nor Gabriella knew they were going to have a double date.

"Gabriella!" said the voice

Gabriella snapped out from her thoughts and Taylor was calling her name the whole time.

"Oh, Taylor, sorry" said Gabriella

"Are you day dreaming again? I've been texting you all night but you didn't even bother to reply" said Taylor

"Oh that? Um...er..." Gabriella's cellphone had been off recently since she's scared Troy might stalk her again.

"My cellphone's battery is dead" she said

"Fine, later Gabs" said Taylor. Taylor left the hallways until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. It was Derek.

"Where's my favorite girl" said Derek

"Right here" said Gabriella with a giggle

"So, how about a date tonight?"

"Sure why not?" Gabriella was all happy until she saw Troy was looking at them with an angry look. Troy then walked out and left. Now, Gabriella was scared.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Derek

"Uh, nothing. I'm excited tonight" said Gabriella with a fake smile. Did Troy heard everything about her and Derek's date tonight? (AN : Just to let you know, the setting here is Friday, keep in mind that Gabriella's double date is on Saturday)

"Well, I'll walk you home today. I'll meet you in your house around 7PM" said Derek

"Yeah, sure" said Gabriella with a fake smile again.

It's 7PM already and Gabriella is waiting for Derek. Just then, the phone rang and she decided to answer it.

"Hello? Montez residence, to whom am I speaking?" said Gabriella when she answered the phone

"You don't need to know who am I. I miss you" said a deep voice.

Gabriella froze to death when she heard none other than Troy Bolton's voice.

"S-stop it! I'm s-scared already!I'm going to call the cops!" said Gabriella

"Ha-ha, you can't do that. Besides, I'll stalk you every where even when it takes a year. Besides, I know you want me" said Troy

"T-that's it! I'm hanging up!"

"But I warned you, it's not over yet"

Gabriella hanged up her phone and sat down on the sofa, obviously very scared. Just then, the doorbell rang. Scared, Gabriella made sure it isn't Troy Bolton. She took a deep breathe and opened her door.

"Gabriella!" said a guy as she opened the door. It was Derek all along.

"Oh! Derek!" said Gabriella

"Gabi, you look surprised. Ready to go?"

"Yah, sure" Gabriella said. Inside, she's still scared of Troy.

Troy was just lying down on his bed, thinking about Gabriella Montez the whole day. Plot, timing, everything is perfect. Now you might be asking, how the hell did Troy got Gabriella's contact numbers and e-mails? Well, Troy apparently opened Gabriella's locker when no one's around. So yeah, he is really an obsessed person.

Now that Troy's plan is coming close, he has so many thoughts in mind. When Gabriella is in his arms, many opportunities will come anytime soon. What is that you may ask? One is not only he finally can have a girlfriend, people will also respect him by dating the most popular girl in East High. He can also have a big chance to kick out Derek's throne as a king of East High.

"So Gabriella, what's up woth you lately?" asked Derek while they are eating on a restaurant.

"Why did you ask that?" replied Gabriella

"Well, for one is that a lot of people in school kept telling me you're acting strange lately. Like you're avoiding someone"

"No I'm not" Gabriella was getting nervous

"Well Gabi, is there someone hurting you? I'll punch him!"

"No, there's no one" said Gabriella. She wanted to tell him there is but she doesn't want any disaster.

"By the way Gabriella, you know that Bolton loser?"

"Oh, uh, yeah" said Gabriella nervously

"Well, I want him to bully him again"

"Wait, you know him?" asked Gabriella with an uprising voice

"Yeah, why are you surprised?"

"No, it's nothing"

"Anyways, I used to bully Troy back then on West High before coming here to East High. He used to be a loser back then and I would always swirly him or give him wedgies. Now that he came back, he changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He didn't wore any glasses anymore and he's a bit muscular. (AN: No, he didn't have any plastic surgery. He just grew) I'm planning to give another bullying time to this Bolton."

Gabriella was speechless. Does it have to do with stalking her?

"But why would you do that?" asked Gabriella

"I just hate him that's all. And besides, no one can beat the king of East High like me right?"

"Er, yeah." Gabriella said with a fake smile.

When Gabriella and Derek's date was done, she got home and saw Stella annoyed.

"Stellz, why are you annoyed?" asked Gabriella

"Gabriella, there's this guy who kept calling on the phone. He called like 10 times already. He's looking for you. I asked him who he is, he just hang up. Do you know him?" said Stella

"Um, I guess it's er...My lab partner on science class yeah. He's a _**nobody**_, don't mind him"

"Oh, okay. Gabi, tomorrow's the double date. Don't forget okay?"

"Okay, I won't" said Gabriella.

Gabriella is doomed, Troy called her many times already and stalked her so many moments. Well, at least she can have a peace on her double date tomorrow who ever the guy she'll meet.

**_But it's the total opposite on what will happen tomorrow_**

**AN: I know you guys wanted the double date but I decided to add a chapter to make this story more clear and exciting. I'm sorry to keep yo waiting on the double date. I promise I'll write it on the next chapter. I'm sorry and please forgive me.**

**Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Double Date Part 1

**After a long night, it's Saturday and it's the day where Stella has her first date. And yet, it's the day when  
**

**AN : Thanks so much for all those wonderful reviews :) Here's the chapter you all been waiting for :) more suspense and surprises.**

**DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron, read this chapter and you'll know if he has or not :)**

It's Saturday. It's the day when Gabriella and Stell will be having a double date with 2 boys. Apparently, they didn't know it was Troy who's gonna meet them.

"Gabi! I'm so excited! My first time to date a guy!" said Stella

"Maybe I can help you choose a good outfit for our double date" said Gabriella with a smile

"Thanks Gabi. It's almost 3PM. Our movie date starts at 5, so we better get hurry"

"Troy! Ready for our double date?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, just give me a sec to wear my clothes more neat" said Troy

Troy actually has issues on his mind ever since he was bullied when he was a kid. Not only that, he was also bullied physically and emotionally. Troy swore to get revenge one day to Derek. Ver since he was bullied, he would sit on the most corner of his bedroom and stare at his white wall, as if his eyes has revenge on someone. He would even draw violent drawings. He would also murmur himself inside his bedroom about revenge.

There was even a time that Troy's dad got him to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist said that Troy has a difficult time in his studies because of stress. But the truth is, he's crazy for revenge. However, he tries to be calm at times and he's still loves his brother Dylan.

"So dude, is your date hot?" ask Troy

"Kinda. By the way Troy, why can't you have a girlfriend?" ask Dylan

"I will, just wait" said Troy as he smirked

"Yeah, like I can wait. Besides, you might end up on my date's sister"

"Come on, whoever that girl I'm going to meet, I'm still after one girl"

"Dude, whoever you're chasing, I'm sure you'll have a girlfriend in the future"

It was 7PM and Stella's date was supposed to pick her up at her house by now. Gabriella was happily texting to her boyfriend in the sofa when the doorbell rang. Gabriella knew it was Stella's date.

"I'll get it!" shouted Gabriella

Gabriella got out of the couch and opened the door. When she opened, in front of her is a 14 year old boy who seems has the height of 5ft and 5 inches. Beside him was a guy who's 6ft tall and has oceanic blue eyes. And from that moment on, Gabriella safeness just faded away.

"Troy?" shouted Gabriella

"Oh, Gabriella?" shouted Troy. And yes, deep inside, Troy is very happy.

"Woah, you two know each other?" said Dylan

"Yeah" Troy said as he smirked "We're classmates right Gabriella?"

Gabriella was frozen to death. She thought this was going to be a normal non scary date. You know, just going out to movies. But this is different.

"Oh, I w-wasn't expecting you T-troy" said Gabriella in tremble

"Gabriella, is there a problem? Why do you look so scared" said Troy with a smile

"Yeah, you're look like you're scared someone might do something to you" said Dylan

"No, I'm fine. Really" said Gabriella which is a lie

Stella saw Gabriella talking to two boys in the door. She came near to them and joined in to they're conversation.

"Oh, Gabi, you met Dylan, my date tonight" said Stella

"Yeah, we met already just this moment." said Dylan

"Well, you must be Dylan's brother" said Stella as she faced to Troy

"Yeah" said Troy

"Oh, by the way Stella, it turns out Troy and Gabriella know each other" said Dylan

"Really Gabs? That's cool" said Stella with a smile

"Yeah, know that you know each other, our date will be even cooler" said Dylan

"Yes, and even better" said Troy with a wink and a smirk.

Gabriella didn't even say anything. She was too scared something might happen to her. Now that Troy knows where she lives, will something bad might happen?

"Come on guys, let's go! The movies about to start!" said Dylan.

The 4 went to Troy's car and drove to a mall. They were planning to watch a romantic movie. However, Gabriella is too scared to enjoy this date.

When they were in the cinemas, Dylan said that Stella and him will buy movie tickets while Gabriella and Troy will buy movie snacks.

"How about me and Stella would buy the movie snacks?" asked Gabriella

"Don't worry, movie snacks are easier to buy." said Dylan

Gabriella had no choice but to be with Troy. Gabriella walked with Troy and fell in line for the movie snacks. Just then, Troy whispered something to Gabriella.

"It seems like you're scared of me" whispered Troy

"N-no, I'm not" said Gabriella in a tremble. Just then, Troy put his arms around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella's eyes got wide opened. Her heart is beating. She was frozen to death.

"Gabriella, I know Derek would hate me right now, but just be with me" said Troy quietly

"I-I'll scream if you do that again!" said Gabriella. She took out Troy's arms around her shoulders and looked very scared.

"Listen, I know you and Derek are the king and queen of the East High. But this time, it's going to be different" said Troy in an angry tone.

They were staring. Troy looked so angry and Gabriella looked so scared. Just then, Dylan and Stella saw them staring at each.

"What's up with you two? We just bought movie tickets and you haven't bought our snacks yet" said Dylan

Gabriella and Troy looked at they're siblings and tried to act normal.

"Don't worry, me and Gabriella will buy it." said Stella. Troy still has that stalking eyes.

"Fine, come on Troy, let's get inside" said Dylan

"Sure Dylan" said Troy

_From the looks at it, Gabriella isn't enjoying this moment right now._

**AN: I'm really sorry if I have to end it here. It's because I have to cut it, the date is too long. Please review, I promise the next chapter will be even better than this, so review if you may :) Oh, by the way, Troy has psychological but not really that wild. And, no, Stella and Dylan did not see the part where Troy put his arms around Gabriella, they just saw them staring to each other. Review if you may, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Double Date Part 2

**AN : Thank you for the reviews Godschildtweety , XxBabiiGurlxX ,DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron , pumpkinking5 , zanessalov3r, yogaluva,kaybaby1127 :) I love you all :)**

**zanessalov3r : about your question, don't expect it to be early nor that far :)**

Dylan and Troy went inside the movie theatre and sat in one of chairs. Gabriella and Stella were still at the snack bar buying popcorn.

(At the snack counter)

"Gabi" said Stella while they were in line for the snack counter

"Yeah?" asked Gabriella

"Um, I've notice you don't feel comfortable today. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, er, nothing" said Gabriella with a fake smile. She can't tell to Stella that Troy is stalking her or else, consequences will rise.

"Gabi, you can tell me. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's cool. Come on, let's buy our snack" she said. obviously changing the topic.

When the two girls got inside, they saw Dylan sitting in the middle of the theatre. They walked up to they're seats.

"Oh, Stella" said Dylan "Seat beside me"

"Okay, where am I supposed to seat?" asked Gabriella

"Seat beside Troy" said Dylan

"Yeah Gabi, I mean, you can give us a little privacy right?" said Stella

"Er, yeah" said Gabriella with a fake smile "So, where's Troy"

"Oh, he's right behind there" said Dylan as he turned around and pointed at someone.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy sitting all by himself at the back. He was looking at the big screen. Gabriella took a deep breathe and gulped down. She was too nervous and scared to do this. She took her popcorn and went up the theatre stairs.

Troy then saw Gabriella standing next to him.

"Oh Gabriella" said Troy with a smile "Come on, sit next to me"

Gabriella sighed and sat next to Troy. Troy then extended his arms and put his arms around Gabriella's movie seat.

"Listen T-troy" said Gabriella nervously "I'm doing this for o-our siblings. I never wanted to be with you" Troy the ferociously look at Gabriella's hazel nut brown eyes and Gabriella looked at Troy's angry ocean blue eyes.

"No girl would ever say no to me especially you" said Troy. He then came closer to her face.

"D-Derek will s-stop you from stalking me!"

"Ha! Derek? He will be the scared one, not me" Troy's face is beginning to get closer to Gabriella's face.

"I know that Derek can beat you! He's like the strongest guy in East High!"

"You think he is eh? Well, too bad, I'm the next strongest guy in East High"

"Stop acting like a damn kid Troy! You and I both know that you're the one who had been calling me and texting me these past few days!"

"So, what? I'm gonna get you Gabriella until you fall into my hands. The reason why I wanna get you is not only to be the king of East High, but I also wanted a girl like you for a long time. No girl ever liked me. But when I saw you, I know I'm gonna get you"

"Listen, if you say anything about me stalking you, I swore to get a knife and **_kill Derek_**" added Troy. Troy started to show a knife from his bag. Gabriella stared in terror.

"This knife will kill the love of your life Derek! I will kill him! If you said anything about me stalking you, I swore, nothing will left from his body" said Troy. He then hid his knife, scared that someone might see it.

Troy then started to kiss Gabriella. Gabriella tried to scream but Troy hands were cupped to her mouth. However, people in the cinema can see them so Troy decided to calm down for a while. Gabriella was just sitting there, panting and scared.

Throughout the whole movie, Gabriella never felt so scared. Every minute Troy would kiss her on the cheeks but Gabriella can't move since she thought something bad might happen to her. Troy warned her when she shouts in the cinema, he swore he would get a knife to **_kill Derek._**

After the whole movie, Gabriella released a relief that the movie is over. She immediately got out of her seat and looked for Stella. She left Troy and saw Stella who is looking enjoyed after the movie.

"I loved the movie" said Stella. Troy then walked near to Gabriella.

"Yeah, me too. How about you guys?" aksed Dylan

"We enjoyed it, right Gabriella?" asked Troy when he faced to Gabriella with his stalking eyes

"Yeah" said Gabriella with a fake smile.

The 4 went to Troy's car and decided to call it a day. Troy drove the car to the Montez's residence. When they got to the Montez's residence, Troy and Dylan dropped of the two girls. However, Troy winked and smirked at Gabriella. Gabriella got scared and unfortunately, Stella didn't saw it.

Few hours later, Gabriella opened her laptop and decided to chat on her Facebook. Suddenly, on her Yahoo Messenger, an IM popped out to her screen.

**Badboy14: Hello :) I missed you hehehe :)**

**Gabster01: Troy! Stop it!**

**Badboy14: Gabi, calm down. I love you**

**Gabster01: Listen Troy! Stop bugging me! **

**Badboy14: You're so beautiful. I'm warning you, the more you avoid me, the more I'm obsessed with you.**

_Badboy14 signed out_

Gabriella sighed and turned off her laptop. She sat on her balcony and tears began streaming down to her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be free and perfect but her world seems falling apart. Just then, her cellphone received a text.

_"Gabi, come on, I miss you."_

_"You're making me angry..."_

_"I love you"_

_"Derek will pay"_

She turned off her cellphone, went to her bed and try to forget everything.

_**But, tomorrow will be even worst...**_

_Sneak peek for the next chapter_

_"I will assign you to your partners in you Science project" said Miss Lewis_

_"Gabriella Montez" said Miss Lewis "You will be partnered with..."_

**AN : Ooh...A little ****cliff-hanger on the sneak peek hehehe. I know you're thinking that you have mercy on Gabriella, and Troy is scary. But, trust me, you'll find out in later chapters that Troy is not the guy what Gabriella thinks. I know a lot of you guys think Troy is a bad boy and usually, the girls end up with the good one. But this is different yet in a good way. I know it's always the same, Troy calling her, chatting her, but I want to show that Troy's emotion is getting more complicated. Please review :) Next chapter will be even better.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Crazy Day

**AN : Thank you for all those wonderful review :) yogaluva, Godschildtweety, XxBabiiGurlxX, kaybaby1127 thanks for the reviews :) I love you guys :) I saw your reviews and you guys seemed scared at Troy. Well, I try to make his emotions more stronger. I'll try not to make him scary as soon as possible :) So, enjoy this chapter :)**

It was Monday and it's the day Gabriella dreaded the most. Not only a school day but also Troy Bolton. She turned off her cell phone the whole weekend so as her laptop. Derek kept calling her on her cell phone but she never opened her cell phone. Stella is also confused about Gabriella's behaviour lately.

Gabriella went to East High early that morning. It was 7:30 am and Gabriella went to her locker. She took out her books from her locker and felt someone behind her. She thought it was Troy so she turned around and shouted "Stop following me!"

She realized it was Derek at her back. She felt embarrassed.

"Gabi? Why did you said that to me?" said Derek who looks pissed off.

"Oh, it's you Derek. I thought you were...Er...My sister who keeps bugging me" said Gabriella

"Okay Gabriella, what's wrong with you!" Derek shouted which made people looked at were a lot people staring at them.

"Derek...I-" Gabriella was cut off by Derek

"What the fuck Gabi! I tried to call you last weekend you weren't answering! I tried to online on Facebook, but you weren't online!"

"Derek! I'm sorry okay! Please forgive me!"

"Why Gabi? Why should I forgive you? I'm worried for my girlfriend!" Without fear, Derek suddenly pushed Gabriella making her back hit against lockers. Derek then left Gabriella alone. Gabriella started to cry. Everyone around them got scared. Why would Derek do that to her? Why would he pushed her violently making Gabriella hurt not only outside but also inside. Is is over?

"Gabi! Are you okay?" said Diana as she went near to Gabriella.

"I-I-I..." Gabriella can't speak. She was crying.

"It's okay Gabi, I'll talk to Derek later"

However, what they didn't know is that Troy saw the whole scene. He was hiding behind the drinking fountain.

_Now that Derek broke up with Gabriella, there's a big chance Gabi can be mine _thought Troy with a big smile on his face. Troy was tipsy and happy that moment. It was the moment Troy had been waiting for. Still smiling, he immediately went to Math class, happily walking.

It was recess time and yes, Gabriella and Derek sat on a different table on the cafeteria. Derek looked pissed off. Gabriella, however, looked sad.

"Gabi, you need to tell Derek you're sorry!" said Taylor

"But...What if he gets angry again" said Gabriella

"He won't" said Diana "Come on, let's talk to him" said Diana. Diana held Gabriella's hand and led her to Derek's table.

Troy was sitting on a table all alone. He was reading a book and thought Gabriella at the same time. Troy was about to turn the page on his book when suddenly, he caught the attention of Gabriella and Diana going to Derek's table. Anger rises again.

Back to Gabriella, she was standing in front of Derek.

"Derek" said Diana "Gabi has something to say to you"

"What? I thought Gabriella doesn't want to talked to me" said Derek

"I'm sorry Derek...I should have called you everyday, can you ever forgive me?" said Gabriella.

"Give me one good reason Gabi. Why? Why should I?" asked Derek

"Cause we've been together since freshman. You said you will always care for me, and you vow to_** never cheat**_."

With a long silence, Derek was obviously thinking. He smiled and gave Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine Gabi, I forgive you. I'm sorry what happened earlier." said Derek

"Everyone!" shouted Derek. Everyone (of corse Troy is included) looked at Derek as if Derek has a big announcement.

"I know you guys all know what happened earlier! Well, I decided to forgive Gabriella!" said Derek with a smile. Everyone cheered on the was happy, the king and queen of East High are back. Gabriella was happy as if she had forgotten Troy.

However, one doesn't feel happy. None other than Troy Bolton. His eyes has flaming fire all over his ocean blue eyes.

_This can't be happening...I thought I was going to win. I thought Gabriella will be mine forever. We'll see about this! No one can beat Troy Bolton especially when it comes to love and pride _thought Troy.

It was 30 minutes before lunch time ends. Derek was at his locker calling **_someone_** on his phone. Just then, someone caught his attention. It was Troy Bolton, beside him getting books on his locker.

"I'll call you back" said Derek (**_AN: he's not talking to Gabriella on the phone_**)

Derek smiled and walked to Troy.

"Bolton" said Derek "It seems like we're not talking already since freshman"

"Why the hell are you talking to me" said Troy angrily

"What the fuck's your problem Bolton? I'm just talking to you"

"Just so you know, I will never forget what you did during freshman year. Now that we're seniors, I guess you're an immature person"

"Wow Bolton! You think you can beat me? Always remember, I'm the king of East High! No one can beat me. Also, no one can replace my Gabi"

Angrily, Troy took Derek's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen!" said Troy "I swore I will replace you as king of East High! Just wait and see!"

Derek was surprised to see Troy being tough already. He then pushed Troy with an angry look.

"Remember Bolton! I'm the toughest of the toughest! No one can beat me! Why do you think you want to be the king of East High? A person like you, no one will like you! Even Gabriella won't. So, shut the fuck up Bolton"said Derek.

The two were staring fiercely at each other. Derek then kicked the lockers and walked away. Troy, however, is still angry. Just standing there, he was force to do something bad.

_Just wait and see Derek. My plan was almost complete until you forgave Gabriella..._thought Troy.

(At Chemistry Class)

It was last period already and everyone was excited to get out of the classroom. However, Chemistry teacher Miss Lewis made an announcement.

"Class! Settle down! You all will be doing a chemistry project. Anything about chemistry will do" said Miss Lewis "Now, this will be worked by partners. I will call your names and you will be paired with another person"

Almost everyone is called. However, Gabriella wasn't call yet. She was nervous about this situation.

"Gabriella Montez! You will be paired with...Troy Bolton" said Miss Lewis.

Gabriella's eyes were wide open..._This can't be happening_

**AN : I know this chapter is more of a "Derek and Gabriella" relationship. Sorry if there's not much Troyella. Don't worry, there will be a lot of Troyella on the next chapter :) I want to show how Troy treat to Derek, so as Derek treating Troy. Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Not a Good Afternoon

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews pumpkinking5, Godschildtweety, Wambui, yogaluva :) Here's the next chapter :)**

_This can't be happening...This really can't _thought Gabriella. What's worse is that Derek is on another class that's why she doesn't feel safe.

However, someone is having a happy mood. None other than Troy Bolton. Once he heard that he was paired to Gabriella, he smirked and couldn't helped smiling.

_Perfect plan..._thought Troy. Apparently, Troy knew there was going to be a project by pair before. He requested to the teacher to be partnered with Gabriella. _You think you can get away Gabriella? I don't give a damn to Derek _thought Troy.

Once the bell rang, Gabriella immediately ran outside the classroom, hoping not to see Troy. She ran to the rooftop garden and sat there. She felt like crying and she really didn't know what to do.

The rooftop garden is the only place where Gabriella sit and think about her problems. She sat on the bench and tears beginning to stream down to her cheeks. She wanted to tell Derek everything about Troy but she really can't. Derek will die because of Troy.

Just then, she heard footsteps from the stairs going to the rooftop garden. She stood up and got a shovel near the plants. She held it tightly until she saw the person. It was Troy Bolton.

"W-what are you doing here? I am the only person who knows this place!" said Gabriella. Troy just smiled and came closer to Gabriella.

"Tsk tsk, such a pity. I followed you" said Troy

"Get out Troy! I-I don't want to be your partner on this stupid chemistry project!"

Troy came near to Gabriella and held her arms tightly. The shovel she was holding fell from her hands. Now, Gabriella is really scared.

"Listen" said Troy "We are going to do this project! And not only that, Derek will also loose his throne in East High soon! Now, if you keep on squirming like damn little girl, you have to face some consequences!"

"L-like what? I-I'm not scared of you!" screamed Gabriella

"Like what you say? Like this!"

(Warning, this scene is sort of a rated M)

Troy started to come near to Gabriella but Gabriella walked back. She was then stopped by a wall against her. Troy then started to try to rip Gabriella's clothes on her chest. She started screaming, but Troy covered her mouth. Troy then tried to kiss her neck and her breast. Troy was too strong. Troy was already holding her hips and waist and she felt he was touching her body. However, she kicked him on the stomach. Troy then fell on the ground.

(End of the rated M scene)

Troy got up and shouted "What the hell was that! I was enjoying that!" However, Gabriella was just there, panting.

"D-d-don't do that again!" said Gabriella. She was really horrified. She was almost raped.

"See, I told you so! If you ever try to tell Derek about me stalking you, I will do that again to you! Starting tomorrow, we will do that project in the school library! I dont' want to hear you nagging like a damn girl! You got that?" Troy then left the rooftop garden half happy half angry.

Gabriella then sat on the floor began crying. Her hair was all messed up and her clothes were ripped by Troy (AN: I try to make it look like as if she was raped). It was 4PM already and probably by now, Derek must be searching her. She couldn't go see Derek like this. She waited for the time when there was no students while she thought about what happened while ago.

It was 5PM and there were no more students. Still sad, Gabriella went home, hoping to be unnoticed. When she finally got home, she rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Gabriella's mom Maria Montez.

"Why Gabi, why are you so late? You looked liked a mess! What happened to you?" said Maria with a concern tone.

Gabriella tried to cover her chest from her books since she's afraid that her mother might saw that her clothes were ripped by Troy. She tries to smile as soon as possible.

"Er, I...Uh, fell and tripped that's why my hair is messy. I better get upstairs now" said Gabriella. She hurriedly went upstairs and went to her room. She was about to turn the door knob of her door just as Stella saw her.

"Oh Gabi, I didn't see you there" said Stella "Why are you late?"

"Er, I, uh, did something in the library" said Gabriella. She then immediately went inside her bedroom and locked the door.

Stella, who was curious on what happened to Gabriella, went downstairs and talked to Maria Montez.

"Mom, what happened to Gabriella?" asked Stella

"I don't know honey. She said she tripped that's why she is messy" said Maria

"Mom, is it me or is it Gabriella acting weird these days?"

"You're right honey. Maybe she's just tired that's all"

Gabriella was at her bedroom, sitting down on her bed trying to forget what happened earlier. However, it seems like bad memories will never fade just yet. Everything in her perfect world are falling apart already. She thought everything is going well, until Troy came.

Gabriella can't forget what happened earlier. It's not only a bad nightmare, it's also a memory that Gabriella couldn't forget until she dies.

However, someone is having a good time. It's none other than Troy Bolton. Just lying on his bed, he knew all his plans are going to be complete. However, Troy felt a **_little_** pity on Gabriella. But, it doesn't matter to him. As long as he gets Gabriella, it's the time where he can get a girl and also be respected by every student in East High.

But Troy didn't plan to rape Gabriella while ago. He really didn't. He was too angry and tempted that's why he did that. He still cares for Gabriella however.

_Tomorrow may be the best day of my life...Gabriella and Derek should be careful when it comes to me _thought Troy.

Gabriella took a bath and didn't even bother eating dinner. She just sat on her bad, trying to forget what happened earlier, but there was no avail. As if the the incident is attached to her mind. Just then, her phone was ringing. Hoping it was not Troy, she looked at her phone and it was Derek who was calling her.

"Hello?" answered Gabriella

"Gabi, where have you been? I've been searching for you the whole day!" said Derek

"I, uh, went home early because I have to study"

"Okay Gabs, what's up with you? You've been acting strange again!"

"Nothing Derek! I'm fine"

"Fine, let's just call it a day. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Derek hung up. Gabriella, however, was still terrified what happened while ago.

Derek was on his bedroom. He wanted to fine out what's happening to Gabriella.

_I better investigate what's happening to Gabriella..._thought Derek.

Yes, it really is a bad day for Gabriella. But it will get worse tomorrow when she has to work with Troy about this chemistry project. Will it be worse than what happened while ago? You will never know what will happen tomorrow if Gabriella will be safe or not...

**AN: I apologize if the rape scene wasn't good. i didn't want it to be excessive. Troy didn't intentionally did that, he just lost his mind so that's why he did that. Derek is also investigating about what's happening to Gabriella. So many drama, LOL :) Anyways, please review :) Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Is It A Deal?

**AN : Thank you for all those wonderful reviews kaybaby1127, XxBabiiGurlxX, yogaluva,R0CKSTAR14 and Godschildtweety :) I love you all :)**

It's an early morning. Gabriella sighed and it was gonna be another day. The day where she has to suffer from Troy.

When she went to school, she decided to see if Troy is near on her sight. Fortunately, Troy wasn't there. She released a relief sigh and opened her locker. To her surprise, as she opened her locker, she saw a small note inside her locker. Curious, she took the note. It was written:

_Dear Gabriella_

_Meet me at the rooftop garden of East High around 3PM. Be sure that nobody can see us! I also want to make sure only the two of us are there! I want some alone time with you! We will be doing this chemistry project crap! I've already got the materials for the project...Maybe after we've finish doing the project, maybe we can make "Love" if you know what I mean hehehe._

_PS- Don't spend time with that bastard Derek! I miss you so much too! _

_Love, Troy_

Gabriella closed her eyes. She never wanted to be with Troy. Why would Troy be like this? She kept the letter on her bag, hoping no one saw it. Just then, she saw Derek going to her direction. SHe tried to look happy as soon as possible.

"Gabi" said Derek

"Oh, hey Derek" said Gabriella with a fake smile

"Listen, Gabs, I wanna hang out with you tonight at the mall"

Gabriella couldn't say yes becuase of the chemistry project. She also can't tell Troy is her partner or else she has to suffer what happened the other day on what did Troy to her. If Derek knew Troy was her partner, Derek would really be pissed off knowing that Derek's mortal enemy is Gabriella's partner.

"I-I can't" said Gabriella

"Why? You never said no to me Gabs! What's wrong?" said Derek

"I uh, have, er, a girl's night out with my friends today. Yeah, I'm sorry Derek"

"What! Gabi, why? Come on Gabs, I really want to sepnd time with you!"

"I can't okay Derek! Please?"

"Fine, but next time, I don't want any no's okay?"

Gabriella just nodded. Soon, Derek left, trying to investigate what's happening to Gabriella.

(Math Class)

It was Math class and school day is almost done. Gabriella can't get Troy out of her head. It's always like that. She sighed and kept thinking about Troy on what will happen to her.

The school bell rang, and it is the time where Gabriella has to meet Troy on this school project. She sighed and left the classroom. However, she left her notebook on her desk, which has Troy's note from her locker while ago. The note was inside the notebook.

Gabriella went up to the rooftop garden. She then saw Troy, just sitting on the bench, smiling. As he saw Gabriella, he got up ang hugged her. Gabriella was surprised.

"Gabs, I missed you" said Troy while he was hugging her

"Get off of me Troy" said Gabriella while she was still in his arms. She tried to let him go, but he was too strong.

"I missed you so much...I'll never let you go" said Troy. He then put his arms around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella felt very uncomfortable but didn't say a word. She was scared on what happened to her the other day.

"A-are we gonna start the project?" asked Gabriella in a scared tone

"Hahaha, of course Gabs" said Troy in a scary tone which made Gabriella even more scared.

(Meanwhile)

It was 4PM and a lot of students left already at East High. Derek then saw Gabriella's friends, Diana and Taylor.

"Hey guys!" said Derek to the two girls

"Oh, hey Derek" said the two

"I thought you two and Gabriella are going to the mall?"

"What mall?" asked Diana

"Gabriella told me she was going with you at the mall"

"No she didn't. We even asked her while ago if we can go to the salon later. She said she was busy with her family" said Taylor

"Why, is there something wrong?" asked Diana

"No, nothing" said Derek. At that point, Derek knew there was something suspicious about Gabriella.

When the two girls left, Derek immediately called at Gabriella's sister, Stella.

"Hello?" answered Stella on the phone

"Hey Stellz, this is Derek" said Derek

"Oh hi Derek" said Stella

"Stella, is Gabriella home?"

"No, she isn't. Ever since yesterday, she has been going home very late. Last night, she went home around 6PM"

"Wait, she went home late? I thought she went home early that's why I couldn't find her"

"Why, is there something wrong with Gabs?"

"Uh...No" said Derek with a lie so that Gabriella's family wouldn't be worried

"I gotta go now, bye Stella"

He then hang up his phone and went looking for Gabriella. He went looking for her all over the school. From gym, to the auditorium, there's no sight of Gabriella. He then gave up and decided to call it a day. However, as he was passing by a classroom, he saw a pink notebook that looks like it belongs to Gabriella. He went inside and picked it up.

When he picked it up, a note fell down on her notebook. He picked it up and saw the note. He read it from top to bottom.

_What is this! Shit! Gabriella never told me about that bastard Bolton!_ said Derek. And of course, Derek went to look for Gabriella on the rooftop garden.

(At the rooftop garden)

"COME ON GABRIELLA! LET'S MAKE LOVE RIGHT NOW!" said Troy. Apparently, Gabriella was about to do the project when Troy kissed her. Gabriella slapped him right across the face. Troy got angry and tried to take Gabriella's clothes off.

"AAAAAA! TROY! STOP IT" said Gabriella while Troy was trying to rip her clothes off again

"NO! I WON'T STOP TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"What's the meaning of this!" said a voice.

Troy turned around while he was holding Gabriella, who was crying. It was **_Derek. _**He was standing there, looking angry.

"What the fuck! What the hell are you doing here! Gabriella told you didn't she!" said Troy

"No! I saw your damn letter on Gabriella's desk! I knew it! That's why Gabriella is acting weird these days because of you!" said Derek.

Gabriella was crying and her arms were still held by Troy. She was relief Derek was there to rescue her but was still scared.

"DEREK! PLEASE HELP ME!" said Gabriella while she was crying.

"Shut the fuck up Gabriella!" said Troy. He then turned around to Derek.

"Listen" said Troy to Derek "I've been stalking Gabriella ever since I came here! I did everything just to get her! But it seems like you're always on the way!"

"Give Gabriella back to me!" said Derek "You wanna go back freshman year again? I always tortured you when I bully you!"

"You know what's more easier? Let's have a deal!"said Troy

"What deal?" asked Derek

"Let's have a fight tomorrow. Sort of a wrestling game. After school. If I win, I'll not only be the king of East High, but also get Gabriella!"

Gabriella opened her eeys wide open. _This couldn't be happening._

"What if I win?" asked Derek

"Everyone in East High will bully me and torture me and you get to keep Gabriella. Deal?" asked Troy

Without another word, Derek nodded.

"Deal!" said Derek

**AN : So yeah, Troy and Derek made a deal. They will fight by using physical strength (just like wrestling).Whoever wins gets to keep Gabriella and be king of East High. Whoever loses will receive a painful punishment. So, who do you think will win? Derek or Troy? Who do you want to win? Find out next chapter :) Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Derek Versus Troy

**AN : Thank you R0CKSTAR14, XxBabiiGurlxX, Godschildtweety, kaybaby1127,xxkingdomheartsxx and yogaluva :) Love all of your reviews :)**

It's Friday and this is the day where Troy and Derek will have a painful fight just for Gabriella. However, Gabriella wasn't too happy for this. What if Derek lost? Why did Derek have to accept the deal? Gabriella was really nervous that day.

It was 7:30 in the morning at East High and everyone kept talking about this 'Derek and Troy' fight. When Gabriella walked through the hallways of East High, a lot of students were whispering.

"I feel so sad for Gabriella. What if Derek lost?" said a student

"I just hope Derek wins" said another student. Yup, Gabriella was really scared.

Gabriella ignored all those whispers and proceeded to her locker.

She then saw Derek talking to a group of his friends. Gabriella walked to him angrily.

"Derek! Why did you have to accept the deal?" said Gabriella angrily to him and was about to cry.

"Gabi!" said Derek "You think I'll let Troy do that to you? Stalking you all around?" Every student on the hallway are staring at them.

"What if you lost? Then I'll end up with Troy!"

"Don't worry Gabi. I'm the strongest person here at East High and I easily can beat Troy with my bear hands! He's just a wimp! Do you think he'll win? He's a damn loser!"

Gabriella didn't say anything. All that matters is that Derek would win this competition.

"Besides" said Derek "Who had ever beaten me? No one!"

"Hey man" said Chad to Derek "When is this competition with Troy?"

"3PM, outside East High. Invite everyone so that they can see how weak Troy is!" said Derek

(3PM, outside East High)

Every student on East High were gathered for this competition. They were all waiting for Derek and Troy. Everyone was excited for this but Gabriella isn't. She's too nervous on what will happen to her and Derek. If Derek loses, her life is ruined. Gabriella was standing on the crowd, hoping for Derek to win.

Derek then came walking through the crowd. He was smiling as if he was sure he's going to win.

"Where's that Bastard Troy! I'm waiting for him! Where the hell is he?" said Derek "Why Bolton? You're to scared to show up!"

"I'm here Derek. You think I'm scared?" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw none other than Troy Bolton, smiling. His arms were crossed and smirking.

"Why Bolton! You came! I thought you were so scared you didn't show up!" said Derek

"Ha! ha! Scared? Since when?"

"Come on Bolton! Let's start the fight! I'm sure I'm going to win!"

"Ha! Win? You have so much pride! Don't feel so safe when it comes to me!"

"Whatever Bolton! Bring it on!"

"Shouldn't we have rules?" asked Troy

"Oh yeah" said Derek "Whoever fell on the ground and can't get up from the count of 3 is the loser, deal?"

"Deal"

The two teenage boys stood each other in an angry look. Everyone were cheering for Derek.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek!" shouted the students which made Troy more angry.

"See Bolton! Everyone loves me!" said Derek. Troy just smiled there, while standing.

Derek suddenly ran then punched Troy's face very hard.

"Ooooh!" said the crowd

However, Troy was still standing there, smiling. His nose however, was bleeding.

"What now Bolton! You think you can beat me?" said Derek. He then gave another punch on his face.

"Ouch!" said the crowd

Troy was still there, smiling.

"Your punch was nothing to me" said Troy "You're the wimp"

"What!" said Derek angrily. He punched Troy's face again. But Troy was still smiling.

"Derek, no one messes with me" said Troy.

Troy then raised his fists, punched Derek's stomach, making Derek to collapsed on the ground but got up hurriedly.

"What the hell was that Bolton!" said Derek

"I thought you said you're the strongest person on East High? Bring it on Derek!" said Troy

"Since when did you became so strong Bolton?" said Derek. He then was about to punched Troy but Troy suddenly held his fist.

"Listen" said Troy while he was still holding Derek's fist "No one messes with Troy Bolton. I love Gabriella and I will never let her go! I've always wanted her since I first saw her. I swore, no one will get her except for me!"

Suddenly, Troy kicked Derek's stomach which made Derek winced in pain. However, Derek still stood up and tried to punch Troy. However, Troy punched Derek on the stomach again and onto his face. Derek then collapsed and can't take it anymore.

"1...2...3...I win" said Troy with a cool look.

"I don't understand!" said Derek while he was lying on the ground "I thought you were a wimp!"

"Derek, I feel so sad for you. That was a long time ago. I trained so hard for this. You had so much pride that's why you lost" said Troy.

"Everyone!" announced Troy "Starting tomorrow, I will be your king East High! And of course, Gabriella is my new girlfriend" He then left, leaving Derek in pain.

Gabriella, however, ran and went to the bathroom of East High. Her friend, Diana, tried to chase her.

Gabriella was crying inside the bathroom. _Why did Troy did this to me? This can't be happening! I don't want to be Troy's girlfriend!_

"Gabi?" said Diana

"Diana! I don't know what to do! I don't want to be Troy's gal!" said Gabriella while crying

"It's okay Gabi" said Diana while hugging Gabriella.

No doubt about it, Troy is the new king of East High and Gabriella's new guy. Now that Troy won, what consequences will Gabriella face especially tomorrow?

**AN : So, yeah, I made Troy won. Sorry for those who want Derek to win. Don't worry, Troy will not torture Gabriella like he did last time, trust me :) Next chapter will have more dramas LOL :) Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Being Troy's Gal

**AN: I would like to thank Godschildtweety, pumpkinking5, kaybaby1127, R0CKSTAR14, Ariauna, yogaluva, XxBabiiGurlxX and xxkingdomheartsxx for the wonderful reviews :) Here's the next chapter :)**

It is Friday and it is the day Gabriella will have to face Troy for being Gabriella's new girl. She sighed and was very nervous on this day. Not only being Troy's gal, but also Troy's slave on what she thought. She was really scared.

As she enter the hallways of East High, everybody was staring at her. Everyone wanted to know how things will turn out for Troy Gabriella. Suddenly, the door of East High opened.

Eevrybody turned around and it was none other than Troy Bolton. As if he was a king, he walked with so much pride, smiling. Everyone was staring at the new king of East High. Some are curious on what will change to East High since there's a new king of East High.

Troy then saw Gabriella on her locker, taking her books.

"Oh, hey Gabriella! " said Troy with a smirk. He then walked to her and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Troy...Get your hands off me..." said Gabriella weakly

"What the fuck Gabi. I'm your guy already. Not that douche bag Derek"

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She just let Troy put his arms around her. She just had a sad expression. Troy saw Gabriella holding her heavy books.

"Oh, Gabi, let me hold your big books" said Troy

"No, I'm fine" said Gabriella

"Gabi, I have to! I'm your boyfriend now! I'll do anything for you!

"Fine..."

While Troy was holding Gabriella's books and walking on the hallways, Gabriella couldn't still feel the strongest emotion of life, _**love**_. She just walked with Troy. She missed her one and only boyfriend Derek, not the stalker Troy.

(Lunch time, Cafeteria)

Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other on the cafeteria table when they got there. Apparently, Derek wasn't at school for some reason. She just sighed and waited for Troy who was waiting on the cafeteria line for his lunch and Gabriella's.

When he got to they're table, Troy noticed Gabriella was feeling sad.

"Gabi!" said Troy

"Oh, Troy, sorry I didn't notice you" said Gabriella

"Well, what the fuck Gabi? Anyways, I bought you lunch. Here, eat something"

Gabriella couldn't eat because she's beside with Troy. She really felt uncomfortable. However, Troy just kept eating. It was really different when it comes to Troy.

After Troy ate, he suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Announcement!" shouted Troy which made everyone caught his attention.

"From this day forward, I will be your new king of East High. There are so many rules to set up that Derek flunked out. First is that No one, and I mean no one shall disrespect me! Like bumping me on the school hallways. Second of all, no guy can touch Gabriella except for me! Whoever did bad something to her, you have to suffer a big consequences from me!"

Everyone was scared for the new king of East High. He was definitely much tougher than Derek. What is more sad is that Gabriella might get tortured by Troy.

When Gabriella went to the girl's bathroom, she went inside on one of the cubicles. Suddenly, she heard two girls talking.

"Gosh, I feel so sorry for Gabriella" said a girl

"Yeah, I mean, being tortured by Troy? That's tough" said another girl

"I heard that Troy made a bet, whoever wins will be the king of East High and also get to be Gabriella's guy"

"Yeah, but Derek lost. Wow, Derek felt so confident when it comes to battles like these"

"Unfortunately, Derek lost. He's not even at school right now. Probably ashamed on what happened to this bet"

"We better go now, or else Darbus might get angry with us being late again"

When the two girls left, a tear strolled down from Gabriella's cheeks. She was really scared what will happen to her.

As she went out form the bathroom, she accidentally bumped to Frankie, the football captain.

"Oh" said Frankie "I'm sorry Gabriella"

"No, it's cool" said Gabriella

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to Gabriella?" said a voice. They turned around and it's none other than Troy Bolton. Troy then walked to Gabriella and Frankie.

"Why the hell are you checking out Gabriella? Get the hell out of here!" said Troy

"Hey man, I just accidentally bumped to Gabriella. It's no big deal" said Frankie. Suddenly, Troy pulled Frankie's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Troy! Stop it! It was just an accident!" cried Gabriella

"Yeah man! It was just an accident! No big deal! I wasn't even checking out Gabriella!"

"Troy! Please! Let him go!" Troy decided to let him go. Frankie then ran, feeling scared. Though he was a football captain, he was also scared of Troy.

"Listen, these guys should stop checking you out!" said Troy

"They're not even checking me out! Frankie is innocent!" cried Gabriella

"At least I'm protecting you!"

"Derek would let me do anything! I had so much freedom when I was with him!" Troy then suddenly got angry just by hearing Derek's name.

"Do not mention Derek's name! Forget about him! I'm your new guy now!"

They just stared at each other...Not saying anything...Just then, the bell rang.

"We've better go now" said Troy "Darbus will end up punishing us again" He then put his arms around her waist. Gabriella felt that she didn't like being with Troy.

This was just the begging. What more in the next past few days? Can Gabriella survive this? Future can't tell but faith can.

**AN : What do you think of this chapter? Please review :) Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Kissing in the Beach

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful review DaydreamKid, XxBabiiGurlxX, pumpkinking5, kaybaby1127, Godschildtweety, R0CKSTAR14,xxkingdomheartsxx and yogaluva :)**

It's been a week since Gabriella was Troy's gal. Everyone took pity for Gabriella. There were times that Gabriella was just talking to a guy name Ben on the cafeteria. Troy suddenly got angry and punched him in the face. He was very jealous when guys would come near to Gabriella. That's why whenever a guy pass by, Gabriella made sure to avoid them ro not cause any trouble.

However, Gabriella's old boyfriend or ex, Derek, didn't go to school for one week. Some speculated that he was too embarrassed because on what had happened to him and Troy. Even Gabriella's friend was worried about her and Derek.

East High hasn't been itself lately when Troy became the king of East High. Troy would run on the hallways with his hand on his pocket, looking with so much pride. Gabriella would usually walk beside him. Gabriella's friends, Diana and Taylor, wanted to talk to Gabriella but Troy doesn't allow them for some reason.

"Okay, this is getting enough" said Diana to Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke at the cafeteria table.

"I know right? I tried to talk to Gabi but that damn Troy wouldn't let me!" said Sharpay "He's so pathetic"

"Yeah" said Chad "Ever since Troy came and Derek left, Troy would boss us around! There was even a time when we left our basketballs inside the gym, he almost tripped and shouted at us!"

"He said 'Pick up the damn balls Chad and Zeke! Do you want me to punch your face? I'm your new boss and show some respect!' " said Zeke "When he did that again, I would sock my hand right to his mouth! I hate him!"

"Not only that" said Taylor "I was just talking to Gabriella by the lockers when Troy suddenly pushed me! He said 'No one talks to Gabriella except me' Gabriella didn't say anything. He then took Gabriella and left me!"

"I just really can't believe this is happening! " said Diana "Did you know what happened to Ben?"

"Yeah" said Chad "He was punched by Troy because he was just talking to Gabriella. It was said after that incident, he left East High"

"That's it! We have to visit Derek and tell him all about this!" said Sharpay "He's been absent already for one week! We gotta talk to him later after school"

(At Gabriella and Troy's cafeteria table)

"I swore I didn't talk to Matt!" said Gabriella. Again, Troy was jealous because he thought he saw Gabriella and football player Matt talking.

"I don't care! I care for you Gabi that's why I'm so damn angry!" shouted Troy

"Derek wouldn't shout at me! I had so much freedo-" Gabriella was cut off by Derek

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION DEREK'S NAME AGAIN! HE'S NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU! I'M YOUR NEW GUY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just kept quiet. She definitely missed Derek. It wasn't really the same. When she was in Derek's arms, Derek would let Gabriella talk to anyone. When it comes to Troy, she is forbid to talk to anyone.

"Since it's Friday" said Troy "Let's have a date tonight at the French restaurant. I'll pick you up at your house by 6. Be ready by that time!"

Gabriella didn't want to come to this "date" with Troy but she had no choice.

(3PM, at Derek's house)

"Derek, you got to go back!" said Chad to Derek while Derek was lying on his bed "Gabriella needs you!"

"Why? I lost to Bolton! I was embarrassed by that!" said Derek

"Still" said Diana "East High isn't the same anymore! Ever since Troy became the king of East High, it's really different!"

"I still don't feel like going to school. I'm useless" said Derek

"No you're not!" said Sharpay "Besides, we made a plan to get Gabriella back and make you king of East High again!"

"Really? Tell me!" said Derek. The group smiled and gathered around Derek . They told the plan quietly and secretively. (**AN : For those who want to know what is the plan, I'm sorry but I can't write it in this chapter. You will find it out on the next chapter. I'm sorry for those wanna know the plan.)**

Yes, there was no more sweeter or better than revenge.

(6PM, at the French restaurant)

"Gabi, you better eat your food! I paid that just for you" said Troy while he and Gabriella was sitting on the table.

"I told you Troy, I'm not hungry!" said Gabriella. Gabriella didn't felt like eating when she saw Troy.

"You better eat this or else I'll go crazy!"

Gabriella didn't have a choice. She ate her food, of course she forced herself to eat it.

After they ate, troy paid they're dinner. Troy suddenly held Gabriella's hands and ran outside the restaurant.

"Why did you just suddenly pulled me out of the restaurant? You could've told me!" said Gabriella

"Just shut up Gabriella! I just want to show you something! Just hold still and don't whine like a damn baby!" said Troy.

They then went inside Troy's car. Troy drove the car which took an hour until they reached they're destination. Gabriella didn't know where were they were going. Troy got out and Gabriella's door. She then got outside. She realized that they were on the beach.

The beach was beautiful. Though it was night, Gabriella couldn't imagine a beach like this could be so beautiful. The white sands were so firm. The ocean waves looks so peaceful and they were the only ones on the beach. Now why would Troy bring her here?

"Okay, why did you just bring me here?" asked Gabriella

"I thought you loved beaches! That's why I bought you here!" said Troy

"But, why? I mean, we could've gone to the mall or anywhere but here!"

"I bought you here because you once said that you love beaches! You said Derek never bought you here , so, I bought you here"

Gabriella was curious yet confused at the same time. Why would Troy be so nice to her all of the sudden? Did Troy had a plan again?

"Okay Troy " said Gabriella "You're freaking me out! You're planning on something for me again aren't you? You're going to rip off my clothes again and kiss me! Then you're gonna make my hair all messy again and-"

"Relax!" Troy interrupted "I'm not gonna do anything to you! It seems like people never take me seriously..."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She felt guilty of shouting Troy.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Gabriella

"Well, before I was even studying at East High, my old school sucks. What those people would do is bully me and torture me all around like an ass hole. I liked girls around my school but they never liked me. They thought there were hotter guys out there"

Troy and Gabriella began walking around the beach as Troy continued his story.

"Derek, your boyfriend, many girls fell for him before he transferred here to East High. All of his girlfriends were my crushes. I can't believe that Derek was really a heartthrob. However, he likes to bully me. All he do was punch me in the face and push me around during freshman year"

Gabriella felt Troy's pain. When Derek told Gabriella about bullying Troy, she thought Troy really does deserve it. But why is it that when Troy told the story, she can feel the pain what Troy is having. She kept quiet and tried to listen his story.

"In all my life" said Troy "I wanted to feel love, even just for once...But, girls doesn't like me. Girls would pick the hot ones, not the good ones. They would pick the cool cones, not the loser ones. I remember back in Freshmen, Derek told me no girl will ever like me"

"Until you came" said Troy to Gabriella. He then came closer to Gabriella. They stared each other in the eyes. "You made me think that love still have chances. You're the only girl I love Gabriella Montez. I will always love you no matter what happens"

For once, Gabriella felt a different kind of aroma on her emotions to Troy. As if she's falling for him. Troy really was sweet to her. However, she still think that Troy is a jerk and wants girls for his might and pride.

"Why would you pick Derek?" said Troy. His eyes are getting watery "Is is because he's hot? Is it because he has the looks? I've always ask that question...Everyone at East High doesn't like me. I know why because they want Derek. They want the popular one, not the loser..."

"Troy..." said Gabriella " I didn't realize that...I mean, I know Derek is a good boyfriend and all but-"

"Good boyfriend?" interrupted Troy "Am I the only one who realize that he's not?"

"How can you say that? He's sweet! He always gives me freedom!"

"Yeah, freedom...But, didn't you remember the bet?"

"What about the bet?"

"If Derek truly loved you, he would've abandoned the bet. Instead, he accepted it as if he's just using you for fame. If he loved you, he would've rejected the bet and kicked my ass off. But, it seems like he didn't care about you. He only cared of winning. If cared about you, he would've been scared losing you. But he didn't..."

Troy then continued.

"I remember he pushed you on the lockers just because you didn't call him. Is that a good boyfriend? Just leaving you crying, just because you didn't call him? I think I'm the only person who thought he didn't care for you. I think he's just using you! Can't you see it Gabi?"

Gabriella realized that Troy was telling the truth. She then started to cry...

"But why would Derek do that?" said Gabriellas as she started to cry "I thought my life was perfect before you came...My world turned upside down because of you...But, when you mentioned about Derek..You perfectly made sense" Gabriella started crying...

Troy felt pity for Gabriella. Why did he have to stalk Gabriella in the first place? He even made Gabriella more sad. All he just wanted is to experience love even for just once...But maybe he had gone too far...

Troy the hugged Gabriella tightly while she was crying. Gabriella didn't mind Troy hugging her. She just held on his arms. Troy felt guilty on what he did. They hugged each other very tightly. From that moment on, Troy became the sweetest person Gabriella seen. Yes, she was falling for him.

Troy tried to stop his tears .**(AN: He's about to cry because he felt guilty on what he did to Gabriella) **Suddenly, Troy slowly kissed Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't knew she was kissing Troy back. She kissed Troy so many times already. But she never felt something like this. It was totally different. Sparks just flew everywhere...They just kept on kissing...Gabriella forgot all about Derek, so as Troy.

**AN : Sorry if I had to end it here. Well, Troy learned his lesson. Gabriella was falling for Troy. However, Gabriella is still confused weather she still likes Derek or not :) Please review :) Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Tears and Shattered Heart

**AN : Thank you very much DaydreamKid, kathiechan, Emo Goth Chick, pumpkinking5, XxBabiiGurlxX, zanessalov3r, kaybaby1127, xxkingdomheartsxx, and yogaluva for the wonderful reviews :) Thank you :) Here's the next chapter :)**

_Previously:_

_Troy tried to stop his tears .Suddenly, Troy slowly kissed Gabriella._

_Gabriella didn't knew she was kissing Troy back. She kissed Troy so many times already. But she never felt something like this. It was totally different. Sparks just flew everywhere...They just kept on kissing...Gabriella forgot all about Derek, so as Troy._

After 5 minutes, Gabriella realized she was kissing Troy all the time. She then remembered Derek and pulled back. She looked at Troy's deep blue oceanic eyes. Troy looked at Gabriella's hazel nut brown eyes. It was a very awkward moment for the two.

"Gabi" said Troy with a big sigh "Why did you kissed me back?"

"I..." said Gabriella in a confused tone "I-I don't know"

"Come on, tell me" Troy then looked at Gabriella intently

"I-I think I'm f-falling for you Troy..." Yep, Gabriella was definitely confused at that time.

"Gabi, before I say anything" said Troy while swallowing his pride "I'm sorry I stalked you...I just...Didn't realize I got too far"

Gabriella gave a big sigh and said "Troy, I-"

"It doesn't matter Gabriella" said Troy as he cut off Gabriella "Derek is the one for you, not me. He's way perfect. He's too good for me"

Troy then looked like he was about to cry. Guilt was striking on Troy's mind and especially his heart.

"Gabi" said Troy "Starting tomorrow, you're not my gal any more. Nor my slave...You can go back to Derek. He's a better boyfriend than me. Maybe I had enough of this already. I've been a damn jerk and everyone in East High already hates me because of my stupid behaviour"

"But Troy...Why would you do that? I thought you loved me?" asked Gabriella while her tears were flowing down to her cheeks already

"If I really love someone like you, I just...Got to let it go...Just leave Gabriella...Go with Derek again"

"Troy"

"I said just leave Gabi. I'm good here in the beach. There are a lot of things which are better if you just left me. There are a lot of things which is nicer if everybody just forget about me. I'm just a worthless peace of crap. So, please, just leave. I'm not going to torture you any more"

"Troy...I-"

"Just leave Gabriella. You don't need me..."

Gabriella didn't have a choice but to leave Troy. Yes, she was falling for him but it seems that Troy needs a time for himself. Gabriella have to leave Troy on the beach since she didn't have any choice.

"Bye...Troy" said Gabriella. She then left the beach and headed to her home. (AN : She knows the way to her house) She felt that she was falling for Troy but yet at the same time, she's still confused she weather or not likes Derek.

Troy just sat on the white sands of the beach. It was 9PM already and he was about to cry on what he did to Gabriella.

_Life is very unfair. Yes, I am winning already. I already had Gabriella and I became the king of East High...But still, why do I felt that it's all my fault? Maybe I don't deserve everything here. Why did I have to torture Gabriella? She's innocent yet I have to do a bad thing to her..._ thought Troy.

Troy then stood up and was about to leave the beach when suddenly, he saw a large coconut tree not far behind. An idea then popped to his head.

He took a knife from his pocket (AN: He keeps it all the time, weird huh?) and went near the coconut tree. He then carved something on the tree.

_"I love you Gabi- Troy B."_ was carved on the coconut tree. He thought that carving this may be his last remembrance for Gabriella and this day. He then left the coconut tree and went to his car. He drove all the way to his home, trying to forget Gabriella.

Gabriella was on her bedroom, lying on her bed thinking on what happened while ago. She didn't know weather she has to be with Troy, or Derek. However, Troy said that she can be with Derek. If she can be with Derek, then everything will turn out right.

Yet, Gabriella's heart doens't want to seem follow the right thing. If she goes back to Derek, what about poor Troy? Yes, he tortured her a lot of times already but Troy seems that he cared for her very much. Gabriella then remembered what Troy said.

_Flashback:_

_"Troy..." said Gabriella " I didn't realize that...I mean, I know Derek is a good boyfriend and all but-"_

_"Good boyfriend?" interrupted Troy "Am I the only one who realize that he's not?"_

_"How can you say that? He's sweet! He always gives me freedom!"_

_"Yeah, freedom...But, didn't you remember the bet?"_

_"What about the bet?"_

_"If Derek truly loved you, he would've abandoned the bet. Instead, he accepted it as if he's just using you for fame. If he loved you, he would've rejected the bet and kicked my ass off. But, it seems like he didn't care about you. He only cared of winning. If cared about you, he would've been scared losing you. But he didn't..."_

_Troy then continued._

_"I remember he pushed you on the lockers just because you didn't call him. Is that a good boyfriend? Just leaving you crying, just because you didn't call him? I think I'm the only person who thought he didn't care for you. I think he's just using you! Can't you see it Gabi?"_

_End of Flashback_

Yes, what Troy said was true. But she doesn't want to be tortured again by Troy. But then again, Troy changed, He seemed to be a sweeter person and he really did changed a lot. Gabriella just sat there, thinking what happened while ago.

"Damn it! Gabriella is not picking up her phone right now" said Derek to Gabriella's friends inside his bedroom "She will never know the plan!"

"Try calling her again" said Taylor

"I'm not going to call her again! I've been calling her for 5 times already."

"Well, is the plan still going to happen?" asked Chad

"Yes it will!" said Derek "It doesn't matter if Gabriella will not know the plan. Troy's ass will still be kicked"

"So Derek, don't forget the plan" said Diana

"Yep, I won't. I'll hire some damn tough people and kick Troy's ass and beat him until he surrender being king" said Derek with a smile

"And get Gabriella right?" said Diana

"Oh, yeah that too" said Derek.

Derek thought everything will turn out great tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella doesn't have any idea on the plan. Yes, Derek really thought there was nothing more sweeter nor better than **_revenge._**

**AN: So, basically, the plan is Derek is going to beat Troy tomorrow until he surrender. What Derek didn't know is Troy gave up on Gabriella already. However, Gabriella and Troy doesn't know the plan. Sorry if the plan is confusing. Any ways, please review :) Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Beat Up Gone Wrong

**AN : Thanks for the wonderful review yogaluva, DaydreamKid, pumpkinking5, xxkingdomheartsxx, XxBabiiGurlxX, zanessalov3r, Godschildtweety, TheOnceAnonymous14 and kaybaby1127 for the wonderful reviews :) Here's the chapter you all been waiting for :) **

It was an unusual morning. For some reason, when Gabriella woke up from bed, she had a bad feeling. A feeling that something bad will happen this day. However, she just put that thought on the back on her head and tried to forget everything what happened yesterday.

It was 7AM and there wasn't much students in the hallways of East High. Troy Bolton went inside East High school. There were only a few people. (AN: Gabriella is still not in school at this time) Troy then gave a big sigh went to his locker and took some books out.

"Your time is up Bolton" said a voice. Troy turned around and saw a tall figure. It was none other than Derek.

"Surrender now, or I'll kick your ass" said Derek

"What do you want Derek?" said Troy

"You have to give everything back that I used to own. Or else, you'll suffer some damn consequences."

"The hell I care..."

Derek then got angry. _That's it Bolton, you have cross the line...You think you'll win?_ thought Derek.

"Well Bolton, you leave me no damn choice...Guys!" shouted Derek.

Troy then saw a group of tough looking basketball and football players came out from each classroom. Troy then was curious what's going on. He just stood there looking at Derek and the group of the tough looking guys.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Troy

"You had cross the line Bolton. You took away my throne and my gal. Now, you have to pay back" said Derek

"I don't have time for this damn revenge" Troy was about to walk away when Derek suddenly punched Troy's face, which made Troy collapsed on the ground.

"Come on guys, let's beat up this piece of shit" said Derek. The group of Basketball and Football players started to beat Troy up.

The football player, Mike, lift up Troy and punched him in the stomach, which made Troy winced in pain. However, Troy didn't fight back.

_I deserve this...Why Fight back when I deserve all my punishment? _thought Troy.

Just then, Larry, another basketball player, kicked Troy's butt. Troy then fell down on the floor. His nose was bleeding already and blood was tricking down from his nose to his cheeks. Derek then held Troy's hair and came closer to his face.

"What now Bolton?" said Derek "You think it feels so good to be king? Why aren't you fighting?"

"I don't want to fight someone like you...I still love Gabriella" said Troy. Those words made Derek's head angry. He punched Troy on his stomach and threw him over the lockers. Troy's back and body was hurting already. However, he wasn't fighting back.

Troy was lying on the floor, his nose was bleeding and his body was aching already. Many students are looking at this beat up session right now. Students were frighten yet they were happy that Troy was already was losing.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek!" shouted the East High student body

Derek then gained more strength. He felt victory is coming near and he felt all his sweats and power are not wasted. He really thought that everything Troy did was absurd to East High.

"See Bolton! That's what you get when you do bad things to the king of East High!" said Derek. He kept punching Troy's stomach and kept kicking his legs. Troy just winced in pain. He just kept on panting. Troy's nose was bleeding already, his arms already had wounds, and his face was bleeding.

Gabriella was just outside the school and was about to enter East High until...

"Gabi!" said Taylor

"Oh, hey Taylor" said Gabriella with a smile "I haven't seen you in a while"

"It doesn't matter now. I have something important to tell you"

"Really? What is it? Tell me"

"It's about Troy...You're free from him already!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Derek had a plan that he will beat up Troy until Troy surrenders being the king of East High and freeing you from his arms! Gabriella! You're free already!"

"What? Oh God! No!"

Gabriella, by just hearing these words, made her worry about Troy.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! They're going to beat up Troy?" said Gabriella

"Yes Gabi! Isn't that cool?" said Taylor

"Not cool! Where's Troy right now?"

"Wait, you don't want Troy to be beaten up? Gabi! Are you out of your mind?"

"No! I don't want him beaten up! Troy is a very nice person!"

"What are you talking about Gabi? Troy's ass is beaten up inside already by Derek!"

"Oh God!"

Gabriella then ran and went inside East High. She then saw a lot of people watching and cheering something.

"So Bolton? Are you going to surrender or not?" said Derek while he was holding Troy's shirt.

"I...Don't...Know..." said Troy weakly while his face has so many bruises and bloods. His shirt also has so many blood stains on his shirt. Though pain was all over his body, Guilt was still present in his mind and his heart.

"Don't give me that kind of answer! You leave me choice!" Derek was about to punch Troy's face when suddenly...

"Stop it!" said a voice. Derek turned around and saw Gabriella standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Gabriella...Just...Leave..." said Troy weakly. The moment Gabriella saw Troy had so many blood on his face, she felt she was about to cry.

"Derek! What did you do to Troy? His face is bleeding!" said Gabriella

"Gabi! He deserves it! Look what he did to you, he treated you like a damn slave! Now, it's payback time!" said Derek. Derek was about to punch Troy but Gabriella, ran to Troy and hugged him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Troy...I...I love him!" said Gabriella while her tears were already coming out on her eyes. She was still hugging Troy. Troy was just there, standing with pain.

Everybody in East High was surprise. Gabriella Montez, is in love with Troy Bolton? It can't be, but it can...

"What the fuck Gabi? Why would you fell in love with this douche bag! I thought you loved me Gabi!" said Derek

"I do! But what about the time you pushed me on the lockers just because I didn't call you? That's just...Mean! Or what about the time you accepted the bet between you and Troy? You could've abandoned the bet and punched him! But you cared so much on your fame! That's why you accepted the bet! You didn't even thought about me being tortured! I had so much hard time being tortured because of Troy! But...He cared for me!"

Gabriella began crying very hard. Troy was also crying but he cried silently.

_Gabriella...You should've done this_ thought Troy

"How the hell did he cared for you? Tell me one good reason!" said Derek

"He doesn't want me to talk to other guys cause he cares for me! Is that not a good reason? I think it is!" said Gabriella

"Damn it Gabriella! Why would you do this to me! I thought you love me! Why would you pick him over a hot guy like me!"

"I did love you Derek! But since the time you agreed that bet between you and Troy, you showed me your true colours! You showed that you didn't cared for me being torture!"

"Damn it! Troy's not a damn hot guy! He's just a stupid douche bag!"

"But Troy is sweet! I know you can't see it but I can see it! I can see he is a very nice person! I know everyone hates him, but I will always love him no matter what happens!"

Gabriella was crying while her face was buried on Troy's chest. She was still hugging Troy. Troy, however, was still standing but blood was everywhere. The poor boy was almost crying because of what Gabriella said. No girl ever told him that before.

"Fine! That's it! I'm leaving! But to this day Gabriella, you're not my girlfriend anymore! By the way, I'm the king of East High again!" said Derek. He then left Gabriella and Troy alone. Students of East High also left them. Suddenly, Troy collapsed and fell down.

"Troy? Troy!" said Gabriella. Gabriella knelt down and put Troy's head on her lap. She was still crying.

"Troy! Speak to me!" shouted Gabriella

"Gabriella...I...Love...You..." said Troy weakly

"I love you too...I promise never to let go of you..."

**AN : Sorry but I have to stop it here. So, what do you think of this chapter? Not to be confused, this is not yet the ending nor the final chapter. So, review please :) Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17 The Coconut Tree

**AN: Thanks for the reviews palmbeach, xxkingdomheartsxx, Vodams, ilovesmiles, kaybaby1127, DaydreamKid, XxBabiiGurlxX, TheOnceAnonymous14, pumpkinking5, and yogaluva :) I love you all :)**

Troy opened his eyes and he saw a bright light in front of him.

"Oh my, he needs to be in bed for days" said a voice

"So, he'll be okay right?" said another voice which is familiar

"Yes, but he needs to be in bed right now"

Troy turned around saw none other than Gabriella Montez talking to a nurse. He looked around and he was on a hospital bed. His arm had dextrose. He wanted to get up but his body was too weak.

"I better check on the other patient." said the nurse

"Why yes, you may. I'll just be right over here" said Gabriella.

As the nurse left, Gabriella saw Troy was wide awake. However, he still looks weak with those scars and bruises he had. Gabriella then came closer to him and sat down next to , however, was still panting and his body was aching.

'Where am I Gabriella?" asked Troy weakly

"You're on the hospital. I didn't went to school any more. I immediately bought you to the hospital" said Gabriella

"Oh Gabi, you don't have to do that"

"I have to Troy. You're badly hurt. I'm the one who cause this trouble"

"No Gabi, it was me. Besides, I deserve this. I was the meanest person on East High"

Gabriella then put her hand on Troy's face lightly.

"No Troy. You've changed, that's why I stood up for you" said Gabriella

"Gabriella...I don't want to stay here..." said Troy weakly

"Troy, you have to. You need to rest, according to the nurse. Or else, you'll seriously get injured"

"But Gabi...Why would you pick me over Derek?"

"Troy, Derek isn't the right one. All he cared about his popularity...You're...Different"

"Gabi...Can you take me to the...Beach right now?"

"Troy, I can't. You're badly hurt. Besides, what would you do in the beach at a time like this?"

"Fine. If you don't want me to go to the beach, how about you go?"

"Okay...Why should I go to the beach?"

"Just go there and find the tallest coconut and you'll see"

"Oh Troy...Maybe next time"

Gabriella then received a text from her mother. The text was why isn't she home. It was already 5PM.

"Well, I better go now Troy. I promise to visit you" said Gabriella "I'm going to miss you"

"Me too...Go home already, don't worry about me" said Troy

Gabriella then kissed Troy's forehead. But it seems like Gabriella doesn't want to go away forever. She really wanted to be with Troy. As Gabriella left, Troy felt lonely being alone.

_I want to go to the beach _thought Troy.

Troy pulled out his dextrose. He rose up from his bed weakly but fell down. He tried to got up as soon as possible. As he got up, he tried to stand up but fell down on the floor. However, he still tried to stood up. He put his hand on the bed and tried to balance himself. As he stood up, he walked slowly and left his room...

Gabriella was walking on the road when she saw the beach. She remembered what Troy said to her. She decided to went on the beach. It was already almost sunset and she decided to have a stroll.

Not far away, she saw a large and tall coconut tree. She remembered what Troy said that she should find the tallest one. She decided to look for the tallest. As she found it, she saw some words carved on the coconut tree.

_I love you Gabriella-Troy B. _was written on the coconut tree.

Gabriella then felt something to her heart. Love and tears strikes on her heart. Tears were already pouring down from her eyes. Tears were already rolling down to her cheeks. She felt Troy really cared for her.

_Oh Troy, you really cared for me _thought Gabriella while she was crying.

"I guess you saw what was carved" said a voice weakly. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing weakly while scars and bruises were all over him.

"Troy! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" said Gabriella

"I wanted to go to the beach since it's so peaceful" said Troy in a weak tone. Troy was about to collapsed but thankfully, Gabriella catch him.

"That's it Troy. I'll bring you to my house and you can rest there till morning" said Gabriella.

"But Gabi...I like the beach...It's so peaceful and quiet out here...I don't want that damn hospital... " said Troy

"No Troy. You have to be in bed"

Troy put his hands around Gabriella's shoulders as Gabriella balanced Troy while they were walking.

"Let's go to my house. Maybe you can rest there" said Gabriella "The hospital is far away already"

"Gabi..." said Troy

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me to go back to the beach again after I recovered?"

"Yes, I promise"

The two then walked to Gabriella's house. It will really be a night to remember once Gabriella took care of Troy at her house.

**AN: Basically, Gabriella is going to bring Troy to her house and take care of him for the rest of the night. That will be the next chapter :) Review please, thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Thunders and Lightning

**AN: Thanks for the reviews ****2pinkstar7blackberry, R0CKSTAR14, xCupcakesMuffinx, yogaluva, Godschildtweety, xxkingdomheartsxx, pumpkinking5 , XxBabiiGurlxX, kaybaby1127 , ilovesmiles, ********Vodams, and palmbeach :)**

Gabriella and Troy walked slowly to her home while Gabriella was carrying Troy so that they can balance. Troy's arms were all around Gabriella's shoulder while she was balancing him. Troy's mind was all about Gabriella.

Stella was reading a book when the doorbell rang. She got up from the sofa and went to the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Gabriella and Troy on the doorway. They looked very tired and they really need a rest.

"Gabi! What happened to you? Why are you with Troy?" said Stella with full of surprising voice

"Long story, I'll explain to you later. You have to help me bring Troy on the guest room" said Gabriella.

Stella and Gabriella carried Troy by putting Troy's left arm on Gabriella's shoulder and his right arm on Stella's shoulder. They then bought him to the guest room and lay Troy on the bed. Troy was panting and his scars and bruises made Gabriella worried more.

"Stella, get me some ice and some medicine for Troy's scars and bruises" said Gabriella in a worried tone

Stella nodded and did what Gabriella told. She left the room leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

"Gabi...You're so...Nice" said Troy weakly while he puts his hand on Gabriella's cheeks

"Oh Troy...Why did you have to go to the beach? I told you to rest" said Gabriella

"But Gabi...I love the beach...It's so peaceful...No noise or anything..."

"Oh Troy, you really need a rest"

Stella then knocked on the door and gave Gabriella some ice and some ointment for Troy's scars and bruises. Gabriella asked Stella to leave so that Troy can rest. Stella nodded and left the guest room.

Gabriella put the ice on an ice bag and put it on Troy's forehead because she felt Troy's forehead is burning up. Probably, he might get sick. Gabriella then took the ointment and cream and spread it all over Troy's bruises.

"There" said Gabriella as she was done "I guess this will be okay for a while. I better call your parents and tell that you're in my house"

"You...Can't do that" said Troy weakly

"Why?"

"Cause my parents are...In France...It has something to do with business I guess"

"Oh, well, don't worry, I'm here"

There was a long silence until Gabriella remembered the coconut tree message. Tears suddenly came out from her eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness but it was tears of joy. Did Derek ever do that to her? Apparently no. Sweet eh?

"Gabi..." said Troy "Why are you crying"

"I'm crying because of the coconut tree" said Gabriella with a smile while tears were streaming down to her cheeks "You're so sweet when you carved that message"

"I love you Gabriella...I told you...I will always love you no matter what..."

Gabriella's face slowly went to Troy's face. They're lips were only 3 inches away. Gabriella cannot believe she will kiss her old stalker. Troy, cannot believe a girl will fall for her. A beautiful girl like her would fall for him. Is he dreaming? Could this be real? Yes, it's real. It's like a dream.

When they're lips touched, Gabriella felt love, not lust. When she was with Derek, it seems like everything was lust. With Troy, everything was love. Sparks were flying the whole room. They're eyes were closed, yet they're hearts were open.

After 1 minute, Gabriella pulled back but Troy wanted more. The two just stared at each other and didn't say anything. It was awkward yet very romantic. After a long silence, Troy finally spoke.

"Gabi...Why would you fall for a guy like me? I'm not hot, nor popular, nor rich. I'm just...A loser" said Troy

"No Troy, you're not a loser. You're a winner in my heart" said Gabriella with a smile "It doesn't matter if you're not popular...All that matters is your beautiful soul"

"But, I'm not hot"

"You're not hot, but you're handsome. That's what girls don't see...But I can see it. When I was with Derek, sometimes I get pressured"

"Pressured? How?"

"Well, whenever I'm with him on malls, he would say to his group of friends 'This is Gabriella, my hot gal' As if I'm an item. He would also get angry with me when I didn't text him everyday...It was also hard when I was with him"

"Man, what would everyone say on school tomorrow...I just hope Derek won't shout at you. I'll punch him on the face if he did"

"Troy, don't do it. Maybe you guys will have another fight."

Just then, a thunder strike on the sky. Gabriella got scared. Her parents were away for a business meeting and won't be back till tomorrow. Gabriella was frighten when it comes to thunders and lightning.

"Gabi, is there something wrong?" asked Troy as he noticed Gabriella was scared

"No, it's just that thunders always makes me scare..." said Gabriella

"Gabriella, lie here in the bed beside me" said Troy

"Why?"

"Trust me, just do it"

Gabriella then climbed on the bed and lie beside Troy. Thunder and lightning kept on striking which made Gabriella even more scared. When Gabriella lied down next to Troy, Troy hugged her while the two teens were lying on the bed.

"Troy, why are you hugging me?" asked Gabriella

"Because you're scared of lightning. I'll protect you when you're scared...Now, get some sleep" said Troy

"But Troy I-"

"Shh...Close your eyes, and get some sleep. I'm okay now, tomorrow is a big day. You need some rest to"

Gabriella closed her eyes. Before drifting off, she spoke something.

"Troy...I love you" said Gabriella

"I love you too Gabi. Thank you for everything" replied Troy.

The two then drifted off to sleep. Yep, tomorrow will be a big day and the two should be ready for tomorrow.

**AN: Aw, Troy is so sweet :) LOLz :) Any ways, please review :) Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Back to East High

**AN:Thanks wonderful reviews Vodams, R0CKSTAR14, Godschildtweety, yogaluva , xxkingdomheartsxx, xCupcakesMuffinx, XxBabiiGurlxX, ilovesmiles, kaybaby1127 and TheOnceAnonymous14 :) you made my day :)**

It was 6AM already and Gabriella woke up. The sun was shining from the sun facing on her face. She realized a pair of strong arms were all around her body. She looked beside her and it was none other than Troy Bolton lying beside her, still sleeping. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She tried to get off the bed but Troy was too strong. She decided to wake him up.

"Troy" whispered Gabriella "Wake up..."

Troy slowly opened his eyes and saw Gabriella beside him. He realized he was holding her arms. He smiled and decided to get up.

"Good morning Gabi..." said Troy

"Good morning Troy. It's already 6AM...We got to go to school."

When they got up and got off the bed, Troy went to get his stuff beside Gabriella's bed. Gabriella went to the bathroom to take a bath. While Gabriella was at the bathroom taking a shower, Troy was sitting on the bed, thinking.

_Why would Gabriella fall for me? I'm not that good _thought Troy

It seems like every girl he liked never liked him. Except for one girl, named Gabriella Montez. The girl who understood him and took care of him the whole night. The girl who quitted to be Derek's girlfriend and just to be with Troy.

(At school, 7:30AM)

"Are you ready?" asked Troy to Gabriella as they were outside the school

"Yes, I'm ready" said Gabriella with a big sigh. The two took a very deep breathe and opened the door of East High.

As they entered, every student of East High were staring at them. Gabriella decided not to look at the people staring at them and proceeded to walk to her locker while she was holding hands with Troy.

Troy, however, looked pissed off when these students kept staring at them. It was awkward and yet scary at the same time. He had no choice but to put his arms around Gabriella's shoulders, showing that they're together.

"I'll go to the bathroom first okay?" said Troy as Gabriella was taking her books out of her locker

"Okay, you'll be back right?" said Gabriella. Troy nodded and gave a peck on Gabriella's lips. When Troy left, a group of cheerleaders came near to her.

"Oh wow, if it isn't Gabriella Montez?" said the head cheerleader Andrea

"What do you want?" said Gabriella

"You and Derek broke up and you went to Troy and you have the nerves to go to school? Brava"

"I don't like Derek anyways. He's the one who broke my heart. I love Troy very much"

"Well, Troy is a douche. You'd rather pick him than the totally hot Derek? Shame on you! Gabriella, we wanted you to became friends but when you went to Troy, we lost respect on you! You're such a klutz!"

The cheerleaders began laughing at Gabriella. Gabriella felt like crying and didn't say anything until...

"No one does that to my gal" said a voice

Gabriella turned around and it was Troy. His arms were crossed and he was looking angrily at Andrea.

"Oh, Troy Bolton" said Andrea "What a big surprise. I thought you're crying because you lost that battle with Dere-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't you ever, and I mean ever, make fun of Gabriella! I don't care if you call me a douche! Get the hell out of here!"

Frightened and scared, Andrea and her friends decided to leave them for good.

"You okay?" asked Troy in a concern tone

"Yeah, I'm okay. We better get to class" said Gabriella

(Lunch time, 12PM, East High Hallways)

Gabriella was walking on the East High hallways getting ready for lunch until she saw none other than Derek, standing in front of her.

"Well, well, Gabriella. You have the guts to go to school at a time like this" said Derek as he came closer to Gabriella

"Derek, leave me alone...Troy and I are happy and in love! I don't care if you still want me back" said Gabriella

"I don't care for you anymore. What I care is I have a new hot chick name Andrea and she's too good for you. Man, can't wait to be more famous than last time. Last time when I was with you, I sometimes look pathetic."

Derek started to laugh which made Gabriella cried. Tears were streaming down to her cheeks.

"What now? Are you gonna say 'Oh my! Troy will save me!' Well, he's pathetic" said Derek

"Get the fuck off man!" said a voice. Derek turned around and saw Troy. Troy went to Gabriella, who was crying, and hugged her tightly.

"You think you can break Gabriella's heart? I'll kick your ass if you did it again! I will never do that to Gabi" said Troy

"Ha! Wow Bolton, you stood up for Gabriella! Bravo" said Derek.

Troy wanted to punch Derek's face but he left already. Gabriella felt life is going to get hard when she was always being judged whenever she was with Troy. Troy, however, will protect Gabriella no matter what happens.

It was lunch time and Gabriella was by her lockers getting her books. Troy was on his locker too but it was far away from hers. Then came Diana and Taylor, Gabriella's friends. They went and talked to Gabriella.

"Gabi" said Taylor

"Oh Taylor...I know what you're going to say 'Why are you with Troy?' Well, I like Troy more than Derek. So please don't judge me" said Gabriella

"Relax, we're no going to judge you. Actually, we're happy for you" said Diana

"Really? You do?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah, I mean, we hated Derek ever since you were with him. He always uses you. We didn't want to tell you cause we might hurt your feelings" said Diana

"Aw guys...It's okay" said Gabriella. The three friends hugged and promised never judge anything and accept who they are.

(4PM, Outside Gabriella's house)

"Do you have to go home now?" asked Gabriella while she and Troy are outside her house. It was after school and Troy bought her home.

"I have to Gabi, I'm sorry. My father just came from France" said Troy

"Promise me that you'll call me as soon as you get home"

"I promise"

Troy and Gabriella then kissed which seemed a long time. After 5 minutes, Troy realized he needs to get home. He gave a peck on Gabriella's cheeks and waved goodbye. However, the two didn't wanted to end this day.

When Troy got home, he saw his father on the couch reading newspaper.

"Dad?" said Troy

"Troy! I have some news for you!" said his dad

What news could it be?

**AN: Hm...What could be the news? Well, review and find out :) Please review, thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20 An Unexpected News

**AN:Thanks wonderful reviews HSMlove513, LiikeABoss, xCupcakesMuffinx , ilovesmiles, Godschildtweety, XxBabiiGurlxX, pumpkinking5, Vodams, yogaluva, R0CKSTAR14, kaybaby1127 and DaydreamKid :) you guys are the reason why i love writing fanfics :) thank you very much :)**

_Previously_

_When Troy got home, he saw his father on the couch reading newspaper._

_"Dad?" said Troy_

_"Troy! I have some news for you!" said his dad_

_What news could it be?_

"What news?" asked Troy with a confused tone. He felt that the news was bad.

"Son, you're moving to Paris, France?" said his father

With those words, Troy's mouth just dropped. Those words could ruin Troy's relationship with Gabriella.

"I don't understand...You're kidding, right dad?" asked Troy

"I'm not joking Troy." said his dad "When I went to France, I saw they're education system and it looks wonderful"

"Dad! I'm not going to France! I love here in New Mexico!"

Troy's father got angry and began to shout too.

"You are going to study at France! No matter how you get angry, France is the best country to study!" said Troy's father

"Why do you want me to study there? I'm okay here in New Mexico! I got great life here and a great girlfriend!" shouted Troy

"Son! Your future is better in France rather than studying here in New Mexico! Your flight is booked tomorrow so you better pack things! I've already enrolled you in a very expensive private school!"

Troy didn't say anything anymore. He kept his mouth shut and walked to his bedroom. As he got inside, he locked the door and just stood there in his room.

Troy then got so angry. He threw the chair from his study table. He threw everything in his room and got crazy (Kinda like Charlie St. Cloud). He threw everything in his room. He kept on kicking his things and began screaming already.

After an hour going crazy, he sat on the corner of his room and began to think. When he will leave New Mexico, Gabriella will be very devastated. They're relationship isn't going to work when Troy was far away. He thought everything will be perfect.

Troy had no choice but to accept this dumb punishment. He should tell this to Gabriella before leaving New Mexico tomorrow. He got up from the corner of his room and climbed out from his balcony window on his room. He then walked down the streets and went to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella was just lying on her bed thinking of Troy the whole day. However, a silhouette of a teenage boy appeared on her bedroom balcony. She got frightened and took her pepper spray beside her bed. She slowly crept to her balcony. She opened her balcony curtains swiftly. As she opened, she realized it was none other than Troy.

"Troy!" said Gabriella "What are you doing here?"

"Gabi, there something I need to tell you" said Troy with a "bad news" tone. Gabriella then became curious.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I'm...I'm moving to France...I'm not going back to New Mexico for 5 years"

Those words made Gabriella's heart skipped but gave a big laugh thinking it was a joke.

"Ha! Ha! Nice one Troy. Don't scare me like that" said Gabriella

"I'm not fucking kidding! I'm serious! I'm going to Paris, France! My father wanted me to study in that country cause he said my life was better there!" said Troy "I'm not joking! I'm going to France tomorrow morning..."

Gabriella's smile faded as she heard what Troy said. Tears began to stroll down to Gabriella's cheeks. She was crying.

"That's not true!" said Gabriella "You're kidding Troy! You're not going to Paris!"

"It's true! I'm going!" said Troy while tears in his eyes were coming out "I'm sorry Gabi...We'll never meet again...My father wanted me to study there after 5 years"

Gabriella and Troy were crying already. Gabriella cannot believe Troy was moving out New Mexico.

"But what about us Troy? I thought we will always be together!" said Gabriella while her eyes were red with tears

"Gabriella...I'm sorry...Life isn't a bed of roses. Life doesn't even have happy endings...I thought we will always be together but this time, punishment came and I have no choice but to accept it" said Troy

"Just...Go Troy...I don't want to see you again. My heart was broken already and I don't want to remember this day...This relationship isn't going to work when you're in France...Let's call it quits"

"Are you saying we have to close our doors?"

"Yes Troy. I have to break up with you. We can't see each other anymore"

Troy gave a big sigh. He didn't do anything. He and Gabriella had no choice but to break they're relationship. Troy have to accept Gabriella's decision.

Troy then was about to walk out Gabriella's bedroom when he said something that maybe they're last words.

"Bye...Gabriella...I will never forget you" said Troy. He then climbed down from her balcony and left her house.

Gabriella saw Troy running away from Gabriella's home...

"Bye...Troy..." said Gabriella as she saw Troy walking away from her home. Gabriella just cried and knew it was the last time she'll see Troy.

(The Next Day, New Mexico Airport)

Troy was with his father on the airport, so as his brother Dylan.

"This sucks, I can't believe we're going to France" said Dylan

"Me neither..." said Troy in a sad tone.

When they were on the air plane, Troy looked at his air plane window and saw New Mexico for the last time. He will never see Gabriella again.

(On the beach, 2 days later, New Mexico)

It was Saturday and Gabriella knew Troy left France already since 2 days ago. She was walking by the beach and remembered her first ever passionate and meaningful kiss with Troy. She then saw the coconut tree Troy carved.

She went to the coconut tree and saw the message again. She began crying. She can't get Troy out of her head yet she tried to forget him. But it seems like love is a strong powerful emotion that one person cannot control.

"Troy...I know we will see each other again" said Gabriella.

However, Troy and Gabriella knew it was the end. But the truth is, _**it's not the end yet.**_

**AN: I know you guys are sad Troy and Gabi broke up and Troy went to France. But trust me, next chapter there will be a big twist and you will love it :) review please :) thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Do You Still Remember Me?

**AN:Thanks wonderful reviews HSMlove513 , xCupcakesMuffinx , yogaluva , pumpkinking5 , Vodams , kaybaby1127 , XxBabiiGurlxX , R0CKSTAR14 , Godschildtweety DaydreamKid :) Thank you very much :) here is the chapter you all been waiting for :)**

(5 years later, Gabriella is 23 years old)

23-year-old Gabriella Montez is walking by the streets of Albuquerque. Just after work, her friend Janet is inviting her to join her to Starbucks this afternoon. However, Gabriella asked what was the reason why she was invited to join her. Janet said it was a "surprise".

While walking, she kept on thinking if she'll ever experience love since 5 years ago. But sadly enough, she forgot a certain someone that changed her life. **(AN: and you know who that certain someone is ;) )**

As she got to Starbucks, she saw her dear friend Janet talking to a guy. By the moment Gabriella was inside the coffee shop, Janet saw her and waved at her.

"Gabriella! Over here!" cried Janet to Gabriella

Gabriella smiled and walked to Janet. When she arrived at Janet's place, she can't help but notice the guy Janet has been talking kept staring and smirking her. As if he was checking her out.

"Hi Janet" said Gabriella with a smile "What's up?"

"I want you to meet someone" said Janet as she pulled Gabriella to a guy

"What? I don't understand"

Gabriella then saw the guy who was checking her out. He was pretty tall, green eyes, but not really good looking. He even looks like a pervert.

"Gabi" said Janet "This is Bradley. Bradley, this is Gabriella"

"Wow, you're right Janet. Gabriella is one hot babe" said Bradley

"Janet!" said Gabriella "I told you that I don't want to date guys as of now"

"But still" said Janet "You have to have a guy already Gabriella! You're 23 already and you need a guy in your whole life!"

"But I'm still waiting for the right one!"

Gabriella then walked out of the coffee shop. However, Janet chased Gabriella, but leaving Bradley behind.

"Gabi!" said Janet "I don't understand this..."

"Neither do I" said Gabriella "I can't just date a guy whom I just met. I want someone who really loved me. Thanks for helping anyway Janet. I got to go now"

Gabriella then walked out, leaving Janet. She then took a cab and drove her all the way to her apartment. Her sister was in college already while her mother was on another house. Gabriella wanted to be an independent woman ever since 5 years ago.

As she got home, she received a text from someone from an unknown number.

**_"Hey...I missed you for years already...However, I'm coming back for you ;) "_**

Weird. Gabriella was frightened yet familiarized at the number at the same time. Who could've text her like this? Yet, Gabriella received another text.

_**"Please reply...I know you could not remember me but you will when you go to a certain place ;) "**_

Gabriella was frightened and turned off her cell phone. She was very stressed and scared who could this person be texting her. But, the text itself was very familiar.

Gabriella then opened her laptop to finish her paper works on her job. She decided to sign in on her Yahoo Messenger.

**Gabster01 has signed in**

She checked who to chat at a time like this but it seems like all of her friends are offline. She was about to sign out when an instant message popped in.

**Badboy14:Hey hey hey :)**

When she saw the message, yet again, she was scared yet kinda knew who this person is.

**Gabster01:Who are you? Get out of my life! Are you the one who had been giving me loads of text?**

**Badboy14: Aw...You still don't remember me? :(**

**Gabster01: What are you talking about? I will call the cops!**

**Badboy14: LOL, just like back then. Right Gabriella Montez?**

**Gabster01: How did you know my name? Stop it!**

**Badboy14: I can't believe you almost forgot me :( Don't you still remember the beach?**

**Gabster01: Huh? What beach? Who are you anyways?**

**Badboy14: If you want to find out, meet me in the beach later 6PM near the coconut tree I carved**

**Badboy14 signed out**

Gabriella then was shocked who this guy was. She tried to remember who this guy is...

"Oh My God!" said Gabriella "It couldn't be Troy!"

Yes, Gabriella now remembers the boy who changed her life. It was Troy Bolton who was texting her. However, Gabriella couldn't believe she almost forgotten him. She all can remember was she and her ex Derek were perfectly fine until Troy came. Troy began stalking Gabriella that changed he life. Soon enough they had a relationship but was tragically didn't last long because Troy has to move to France.

Gabriella took her bag and left her apartment. She called a cab and asked the driver to drive her to the beach. She was nervous and excited to see Troy at the same time.

As she arrived, she saw the beach with a mixture of yellow and orange sunset. Gabriella then remembered sunset was the time when she and Troy kissed. The time when Gabriella knew she was in love with him.

Gabriella saw a coconut tree. She walked to it and saw carvings.

_"I love you Gabriella-Troy.B"_

She then cried and she remembered everything. Troy changed her life but showed her there was so much more than just being the queen of East High back then. She never knew the East High stalker would care for her.

"So, you remember me now right?" said a voice

Gabriella stopped crying as she heard the voice. She turned around and got a big surprise. _Could it be him?_

**AN: Whew! Long but worth it :) See, I told you there's a twist :) lolz :) anyways, please review :) thanks :) It's not yet the end by the way :)**


	22. Chapter 22 All's Well that End's Well

**AN:Thanks wonderful reviews I'm just me2 , Skyline96 , LiikeABoss , Vodams , Godschildtweety , kaybaby1127 , XxBabiiGurlxX , xCupcakesMuffinx , pumpkinking5 , TheOnceAnonymous14, palmbeach , DaydreamKid , yogaluva :)**

Gabriella turned around and saw a guy about 6ft tall, brown hair, and the most deepest oceanic eyes. He was standing not far from Gabriella. His hands were on his pocket and he was just there standing, staring at Gabriella.

"So...How are you?" said the guy

And of course the guy is none other than Troy Bolton. Looking more manlier than ever. Gabriella, however, felt like crying by just seeing Troy.

"How am I?" said Gabriella while tears of joy were flowing "I...I miss you Troy!"

She suddenly ran to Troy and hugged him. Still crying, she hugged him tightly and never let him go. Troy, hugged her back. He felt like crying too when he saw Gabriella. After 5 years of sadness, happiness came back.

"Troy...I-I can't believe this is happening! Why would you have to stay in France? I miss you so much" said Gabriella while she was still hugging with Troy

"I'm sorry...It's just that I studied medicine for 5 years. I knew you didn't changed your cellphone number. I knew you're still here in New Mexico, waiting for me" said Troy who was trying to stop his tears.

"Oh Troy. I don't care about the past. All I care is for you"

"My head hurts already. I just got out from that stupid bumpy plane"

"I think you should go to my apartment"

The two lovers went to Gabriella's apartment. When they reached the apartment, Gabriella made Troy sat on her couch while Gabriella was getting him some water.

"Here" said Gabriella as she gave to Troy the glass of water. She sat down on the couch next to Troy.

"Thanks" said Troy as he took a sip from the glass of water.

"Gabi, can I ask you something?" said Troy

"Sure, what is it?" said Gabriella

"Why would you fall for me? I thought you might have a boyfriend already when I left America. But, you chose to not to have one"

"Honestly, I didn't find any other guy after we broke up. I had a lot of suitors but none of them were like you. When I'm with you, it's really different"

"Wow Gabi. No girl ever liked me...Except you. The girls I like would avoid me"

"Yeah...But they don't know the real Troy Bolton"

Troy came near to Gabriella's face. They're lips were only 3 inches. It was like that again. The first time they kissed on the beach was that feeling again. Nervous yet excited at the same time.

Just then, they're lips touched again. After 5 years of lost of love, it was back again. It was the most passionate kiss they ever felt. As they pulled back, they just stared at each other, felt very awkward.

"I think...We should call it a night" said Gabriella

"Yeah...It's already 9PM and I know you're tired already" said Troy

"I guess I'll just sleep in the couch"

"What? No Gabi, I should be the one"

"I think we should just sleep on the same bed"

"Yeah..."

Troy was smiling but in a different way.

"I know what you're thinking Troy" said Gabriella with a suspicious voice

"Oh come on Gabi, just for tonight?" said Troy with a very lust mind

"Oh no you don't. We're going G-rated tonight!"

"Fine! But will you let me hug you?"

"Ok, fine!"

(The Next Morning, 9AM)

The two young lovers were sitting on the couch after just having a shower. They were talking about they're past, present, and of course the future.

"So, you're planning to be a doctor Troy?" asked Gabriella while her head was lying on Troy's chest

"Yeah. I love helping people" said Troy "What happened to Derek"

"Oh him? It was said he's working as a manager of some prostitute night club"

"Wow, that's bad...Gabriella..."

"Yes?"

"You're the person who made me change. The person who showed me what's right. The person who made me show that the world isn't phony nor fake. You're the person who showed me that someone still loves me...Even if I'm a douche"

"Troy...You made me realize that true love can be found even you're the bad boy in New Mexico"

"You know what? I never knew you would fall for **The East High Stalker** like me"

"I will always love you Troy"

"Me too. I will always love you no matter what"

(After 5 years)

"Daddy!" shouted 4 year old Tyler Bolton "I got an A for my drawing!"

"Aw...That's good" said Troy "Gabi, our son got an A for his drawing"

"Really?" said Gabriella as she come out of the kitchen "Oh Tyler. I'm so happy"

After 1 year of dating, Gabriella and Troy finally married and had a son named Tyler. They are living in a small house yet it was a good one.

They family sat down on the dining room and had a festive dinner. Just then, Tyler asked something.

"Mommy, Daddy, how did you two met?" asked Tyler while chomping his mash potatoes.

Troy and Gabriella looked each other and smiled.

"Son, it's a long story" said Troy

"But your father is the man that I really loved" said Gabriella

And yes, Gabriella never expected to fall, to marry, to have a child with the **_The East High Stalker._**

**AN: This is the final chapter :) Whew! So, Gabriella and Troy are back again and had a son :) Thank you for all the beautiful reviews I received from this story :) I hope you liked it and I hope that my other stories will be like this too :) Thank you for all those reviewed my story :)**


End file.
